Going Ouran!
by SaiyaPheng
Summary: Saiya gained a Art Scholarship from Mr. Suoh himself. Being Canadian to Japanese isn't so hard right? It could be with the Host club around her! MorixOC
1. Scholarship! Yay?

Hello. New story here! For some reason, I'm now addicted to OHSHC. I got an idea going so I created this! :D

Disclaimer: OHSHC does not belong to me... D: I own SAIYA!

Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight." I began. "I got a scholarship for art in Bunkyo, Tokyo at a school called Ouran Academy and I stay there until I graduate which is my last year?" My teacher nodded quite confused on where I am getting at. Usually kids would go for their scholarship out of Canada. And yet here I am questioning him. "Am I being Punk'd by Ashton Kutcher? I mean I know I am no celebrity but still! It's all to fictional. I wanna talk to the boss, Mr. Greene." He rubbed his forehead, obviously stressed.<p>

"Saiya, Mr. Suoh is a very busy man, besides this is good for your rep and also you can easily go through University once you graduate." He explained, hoping I would take the bait.

"You mean if I graduate." I pointed out. "My math and Science is killing me. Especially in Physics and Chemistry. The only reason I do well in Biology is because...well, I have a good memory at times." I grinned sheepishly. Deadpanned at my reason, he shook his head.

"Just take the Scholarship, Saiya. This is no prank what so ever. You'll be going to Bun-kyo..." I tried to hold my laugh as he pronounced the foreign word. "Anyways, you'll be going there once summer is almost over." I huffed crossing my arms. I guess I have no choice since it is good for my education. My parents must be happy. Yay! I hope you realized I had sarcasm there. My last year in High School and I have to spend it in Tokyo away from my friends and graduating with out them! Don't get me wrong, I would love to go to Tokyo, its just that...I only have one year to make new friends! And I don't think the phoning my friends would help me either. Different time zones sucks.

"Fine...I'll go to Bunkyo at the end of summer." I muttered. Mr. Greene smiled, glad with my decision. Way to put the news at the end of school, Teach. Now I'm going to be bummed.

"Good, now shoo. I have work to do. Good luck on your final Exams." I groaned as I got up from the chair and walked to the door. Why can't all the Exams begin during school? The last day of school is the relief of having no school and yet we have Final Exams in those last two weeks of June. Yeah, sometimes it sucks in Canada, but I take what I got.

"Saiya!" I turned around to see one of my friend running towards me. Paisley. She's is really not normal, is all I have to say. Well, to be honest, no one in the group is normal. Trust me. "So what did the Teacher called you for?"

"Oh, an art scholarship for me." I shrugged. "No biggie." She grabbed my shoulder, shaking me.

"Don't tell me that you declined! You idiot!" I was getting sick, and I think I'm going to up-chuck! I slapped her away before I could.

"I didn't decline, you Emu. I accepted it." I frowned in a pout. "And I'm going to Japan for it." Her eyes widen.

"WHAT?" Covering my ears, I glared at her. Must she be so loud?

"Yes, I know. Sad isn't it?"

"It's the your last year next year and you're going to Japan?" See, she is going to tell me to not go. "You lucky bugger!" Pause. I blinked staring at her. "What?" Well, so much for that.

"...Never mind." Pouting, I started walking to my locker as she followed.

"So when are you going to tell the others?" She asked. Um, Never?

"Uh...on Facebook?" She gave me a look. "What?"

"Really? Facebook?" I gave her a shrug. "What about Lunch? You can tell them then." At one time, she acted smart, and she has to be smart now? Yeesh. Taking my bag and hung it over my shoulder, I locked my locker. I sigh, facing her.

"It would be my last day here with all of you, and I don't know about summer cause most of you have summer school. If I go, I wouldn't be able to graduate with all of you guys. But, it seems I'm not moving on here, so I guess it would be a good thing to go to Japan." I said as both of us walked through the halls.

"Still not over him huh?" She questioned, smirking.

"Not at all. He is just in my way of learning."

"Right." I frowned playfully.

"Shut up."

"You and your Asian taste in guys." She sigh, shaking her head.

"Hey! I have no problem with guys that are not Asian, its just Asian have more effects. Mainly, the guys in South Korea." I muttered the last part.

"Like Taeyang?" I blushed when she said his name.

"Okay, you cannot deny that he is hot as hell." Yes, hottie celebrity.

"Yeah, true. But not my kind guy."

"Yeah, you go for the emo guys." She hit my arm, hard.

"Shut up!" I huffed, rubbing my sore arm. That hurt. A bit. I checked my watch, and the bell was about to ring.

"Well, spare block is almost over. See you later at lunch." I waved her off, walking the other direction.

"You better tell!" She yelled, reminding me.

"Yeah, yeah"

/~~~~/

Well, they took that well. I can't believe they are encouraging me to go.

WHY?

Even if I do go, I can't speak Japanese! I mean, I know the simple stuff, like Konnichiwa, Konbanwa. Sayounara and all but speaking fully Japanese? That's just crazy! I guess I should prepare in the summer so I can speak a bit of it. Isn't Ouran Academy a rich school? Shouldn't the students know English? So it wouldn't be a problem right?

Right..? Oh man, I hope so.

English is mostly the common language in world. No excuses.

I' m joking!

Meh... I'm going home.

~~~/~~~

It's finally July! And no Exams, free from anything and summer vacation here I come! Well, that what I thought when the phone rang. Dropping all my sports supplies, I ran to the phone and answered it. "Hello, Pheng residents."

"Ah, is this Saiya that I am talking to?" A man's voice spoke. I don't know it. Um, I should cautious.

"Um, who is this?" The man chuckled.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Yuzuru Suoh, Chairman of Ouran Academy." The Chairman...? Omg, shit!

"Oh! I am sorry! I didn't know you were calling! Uh, yes. I am Saiya. What can I do for you sir?" Stupid, stop rambling. Another amusing chuckle from him.

"I'm just checking up on the Artist who is soon going to my Academy." That's it...? "And too tell her that she will be going to Japan in July. I hope she already packed!" Why is his voice so cheery? Wait, what?

"W-wait...isn't that too soon?"

"Different schedule remember, my Dear?" Oh yeah...What? His dear? Um, okay. Freaking out right now. So much for summer...

"Fine...I'll pack..." I mumbled as he glee.

"Wonderful! We'll meet in a few days!" Then the line was cut. I stared at the phone then to my sport gear and back again. I sigh, putting down the phone and walked to my room.

"No summer for me."

That man was so strange. I got a feeling that everyone there is not normal. But like I said, there is no such thing as normal.

~~~~/~~~~

Let's see, I got everything.

Clothes. Check!

Anime and books/Manga. Check!

Laptop/other electronics. Check!

Guitar. Check!

Art supplies. Check!

I think that was it. I was packed and my family are bringing me to the Edmonton International Airport (EIA) so I can catch my plane to Vancouver then off to Japan I go.

"Saiya! You done packing?" My sister called.

"Yeah, I'll come out now!" I replied, zipping up the last bag and hung it over my shoulders. I grabbed my huge suit case and my guitar and walked out the room and down the stairs. Okay, that was torture. I almost fell! Well, I did..At the last step... "I'm okay!" then ran out the house. Okay, Japan here I go!

* * *

><p>Sorry for the fast skips! :D<p>

Please review. :3


	2. Music and Tamaki

:D Herro~ Another new chapter! I finished reading OHSHC and it was so adorable~! I love Haruhi! She's so cute! ...Uh, I'm not turning into Tamaki here! Man, they were so dense...but it was worth it! I actually cried! It was so emotional! TT_TT Well for me. I'm a very emotional character...

Reviews!

glittermarker1122: Yay! First reviewer! Thank you so much! Yes, I know! OHSHC is really addicting no matter random or idiotic it was! :D Aw,... thank you for the comment! *tears* See I'm emotional!

aandm20: Thank you! :D I'm glad it caught your interest! :')

~~?~~

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, Dynamite by Taio cruz, Nobody but you by the Wondergirls and Don't wanna go home by Jason Derulo...BUT I do own a WII! I just got it yesterday~! YAY!

Hikaru/Kaoru: When do we come in?

Me: Uh, soon. I think the next chapter. :) Why?

Hikaru/Kaoru: *Grins evilly* Oh never mind!

Me: Uh...

Saiya: I should be worried shouldn't I?

Me: Yes, yes you should.

Sorry for any mistakes! LITERALLY!

:3 loves you all~

* * *

><p>"All passengers please sit down and put on your seat belt. The plane will land in Tokyo in a few minutes." The intercom announced. I did as I was told and placed my head phone back on. I don't want my ear to pop again. I learned my lesson...<p>

As the planed landed, I grabbed the side of my seat as the plane bounced. I never liked planes, trains, boats, and...large trucks. But Optimus Prime is an exception! Hehe, I love Transformers.

Finally the plane calmed. "Thank you for going coast to coast with us. Have a great day." I held my breath and got up. Once I did, I was snapped back down. I glanced that the seat belt and sweat dropped. I forgot to release myself. Clicking the belt off, I stood up and got my bag. Leaving the plane, the sun blinded me as I step down the stairs.

"Wah...it's so sunny." I said hovering a hand over my eyes.

Walking back inside the airport, I grabbed a cart to get my suitcase. I had to wait 15 minutes for it! I hate waiting... Damn you Sasori! I must not act like you!

Anyways!

Now, how am I going to Bunkyo? Looking around, I swear I saw a sign with my name on it. Squinting to get a clear view, it said "Pheng Saiya" Oh! That is me! I walked towards it, and saw the man who hold it. He had short black hair, wore dark sunglasses and a black suit. Damn. Men in black. Whatever it is, I didn't do it! Wait, I ain't an alien...

"Saiya Pheng?" The man spoke, as I jumped a bit. I blinked, and nodded slightly. "Please follow me." Suddenly he snapped his fingers and three more men appeared and took my bag and suitcase. Uh, am I be interrogated? So, I just followed them and trying not to get in trouble. Yes, I was worried. Who wouldn't be?

Then I calmed when we step outside, seeing a black limo in front of us. One of the men, opened the door and I saw a leg stick out. My eyes widen, letting a metal 'eep' escape. Fully the body appeared, revealing and man with light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white suit with a purple tie. His face held a small smile, as I connect eyes with him, his smile grew wider. "Ah, Saiya!" He ran up to grab my hand in his, smiling brightly. My eyes were big and confused as I tilted my head slightly to the side. "Oh, how adorable!" Before he could do anything I took a few steps sideways away from him. He almost fell on the cement but gained his footing.

"Mr. Suoh! Are you alright?" The men asked him. I gulped. That's the big man? The Chairman? Holy shit!

"W-wait! You're the Chairman? I'm so sorry!" I apologized. He raised a hand saying he was okay, and still smiled. He said I was being cautious. Well, I guess I was...

"Now, come along. We should bring you home and discuss your schedule." I nodded as the men place my stuff in the trunk and I climb in the vehicle.

20 minute ride long of silence...how terribly awkward until the Chairman broke it. "How do you like it so far?" He asked me. Like what? Oh~ he meant Tokyo.

"Well, I can't say. I haven't seen much but I am willing to see and learn more about Japan." Do you know how glad I am that he is speaking in English?

"Ah, I see. I hope you enjoy it here for your last year of High School." He smiled with his eyes closed. I have a feeling he is up to something.

"Yeah, I hope so too." I muttered. I really do and I really hope to learn more Japanese while I am at it.

Few minutes later, I looked out the window and saw a huge mansion. Holy~! Rolling down the window and stood out awing the house. "Wow..."

"You like it?" Mr. Suoh asked, pleased with my reaction. I nodded. "This will be your new home once you graduate." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"R-Really?" He shook his head.

"Of course. I couldn't see you living on your own, so I set a place for you here." Oh...Wait, is he saying I can't handle myself?

"Alright then.."

~~~~/~~~~

"This is your room!"

My eyes sparkled as I scanned the room. It was bigger than my house! There's a queen size bed, flat screen TV, stereo for my Ipod, two purple designed couches, lovely carpeting! Dudes, even the bathroom was big and the walls are purple! As you may know, I love purple, along with green, red, black, and blue.

"Is it to your liking?" I nodded my head fast, and thanked the Chairman. I dropped all my stuff, as we talked about my classes. So, I am in class 3-A and C...for Physics and Chemistry. Lovely...At least I rock at Social and English! Now, for the last part. The uniforms. What?

"Aw, you'll look perfect in this!" The Chairman held up a ugly yellow dress, that was not my color at all! My eye twitched.

"Um, can I ask why it's in yellow?" He pouted.

"You don't like?" My eyes widen.

"No, no! It's just... Okay, I'll be honest with you. I don't like it and I'm not exactly a dress type of person. I haven't worn a dress in 7 years, to be honest. I want to wait until my Graduation, as I promised to some people...I'm sorry..." I exclaimed. Mr. Suoh eyes soften.

"I see. Promises are hard to keep, but I won't keep it away from you." I looked up at him.

"So, I'm not wearing it?"

"Well, you still have to wear a uniform. I guess the male uniform wouldn't be so bad." I asked him to see it the male uniform. It was that bad, it was much more better than the female one. Though it wouldn't hide much of my female parts...

"I'll wear it. Thank you again, Mr. Suoh!" I took the uniform, and bowed walking out of his office.

"You're welcome!" I haven't met any cheerful men such as him. It was refreshing actually. Oh, yeah! I heard the Mr. Suoh has a son that is one year younger than me, I hope we can get along some day. (A/N: Trust me...you might. =_=)

Walking back to my room, luckily I had a map so I wouldn't get lost I would look around at the pictures that were up on the walls. His son had blond hair as I see, and purple eyes. How rare! Also, he always wore a bright smile in every picture. At least the kid is happy, right?

Found my room at last, and flew on the bed, landing on my back with a smile and sigh. It was pretty comfy. Sitting up, and off the bed I wander towards the stereo. I quickly grabbed my bag and took out my Ipod and plugged it in. I closed the doors to prevent the loud music from disturbing anyone, then turned the Ipod on. It played. "Dynamite" By Taio Cruz.

"_**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
>I hit the floor<br>'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
>I'm wearing all my favorite<br>Brands, brands, brands, brands  
>Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<br>You, you  
>Cause it goes on and on and on<br>And it goes on and on and on"**_

I smiled and moved my head to the beat.

"_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
>Saying AYO~!<br>Gotta let go~  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO~!  
>Baby, let's go."<strong>_

_**~~~~~/~~~~**_

Tamaki POV ( I am sorry if this was not like Tamaki!)

Coming back from school and the host club, I smiled. Haruhi was just so cute! She is my little girl after all! (A/N: Poor, poor baka...) The maids, and butlers greeted my return as I greeted them back with a pleasant smile. I guess I would go to my room and do my homework for awhile. As I was on top of the stairs, I heard a debased beats. Curious as I was, I walked to the sound. Closer I got it become a bit louder. Finally the sound stopped at a door. _The guest room? _I thought pressing my ear to the door.

"_**'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite<br>Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!"<strong>_

Wah, I never heard of this kind of music before. I wonder who is in here. As my curiosity level up, I place my hand on the door knob and twisted it. Opening the door, I saw a girl dancing. Wow!

"_**I'm gonna take it all~out.  
>I'm gonna be the last one standing<br>I'm alone and all~ I,  
>I'm gonna be the last one landing<br>'Cause I, I, Believe it  
>And I, I, I~<br>I just want it all  
>I'm gonna put my hands in the air<br>Hands in the air  
>Put your hands in the air~"<strong>_

She moved a bit different from the dances I'm use too. It was more freestyle, and yet coordinated. Then she did a fancy turn like a ballerina! Amazing!

"_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO~<br>Gotta let go  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO~  
>Baby, let's go<strong>_

_**'Cause we gon' rock this club**_  
><em><strong>We gon' go all night<strong>_  
><em><strong>We gon' light it up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like it's dynamite<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I told you once<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I told you twice<strong>_  
><em><strong>We gon' light it up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like it's dynamite!"<strong>_

The song ended to my dissatisfaction and she stopped dancing too. I pouted. I wanted to see more! Then the music changed.

"_**You know I still love you, Baby.  
>And it will never change. (Saranghae)<strong>_

**_I want nobody nobody but you, I want nobody nobody but You_**  
><strong><em>How can I be with another, I don't want any other<em>**  
><strong><em>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody!"<em>**

I blushed as she started to dance more seductively and began to sing as well.

"_**Why are you trying to, to make me leave ya  
>I know what you're thinking<br>Baby why aren't you listening  
>How can I just,<br>Just love someone else and  
>Forget you completely<br>When I know you still love me."**_

She came closer, though she still didn't know I was here, once she turned around, she saw me with her eyes wide. **"Holy shit!"** She stumbled back tripping over the chair and fell behind it. As a gentlemen, I ran up to her, asking her if she was okay. Though she didn't answer, I gave her my hand, she took it and I pulled her up.

"I am very sorry, my lovely princess." I place my fingers under her chin lovingly. "I was lured by your wonderful voice and dancing. Such beauty and grace was truly set upon you." She lightly blushed.

**"W-what...? I'm sorry I don't speak Japanese."** English?

~~~/~~~~~

Saiya POV

Wow, so this is Mr. Suoh son. Yep, definitely related. Sorry hun, I'm older than you. I coughed, releasing me from his grasps. "Thank you, but you shouldn't really go to someone's room with out knocking. You're lucky that I wasn't naked or anything." The blond blushed, and apologized.

"I am s-sorry! It's won't happened again, princess!" I calmed him down, as large sweat drop form at the back of my head. So he can speak in English too. Well, that's good.

"It's alright. By the way, I'm Saiya Pheng." I introduced. His eyes became bright and shone with happiness as he grabbed my hands again.

"Ah, I am Tamaki Suoh~!" I think I saw roses around him. Okay, was that possible? "Oh, to think that the gods brought me an angel!" Okay, a little dramatic this one...

"Uh, Tamaki." I called out trying to get my hands back. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not an angel sent from the Gods." Besides, I'm don't really believe in God. I'm Buddhist. His eyes turned sad, and he went to a corner, pouting. Aww, he looked like a puppy! Damn...it was cute. Stop looking at me with those puppy eyes! Biting my bottom lip, I sigh in defeat. "Fine... think what you want..." His sad expression turned into a happy one. I swear I saw a tail wagging behind him.

"Oh thank you, my angel!" Suddenly he gave me a hug, and boy was he strong. I couldn't breath.

"Let go.." He didn't listen, so I pinch his arm. Quickly he let go. "Sorry, I couldn't breath."

"_**Dayo~ me say Dayo~  
>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<br>Yeah so we losing control  
>Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown<strong>_

**_Let the club shut down_**  
><strong><em>We won't go oh oh oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Burn it down<em>**  
><strong><em>To the flo oh oh oh~<em>**  
><strong><em>Dayo~ me say dayo~<em>**  
><strong><em>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home!"<em>**

I just realized I left the music on. Walking to my Ipod, I paused it. "I haven't heard that song before." Tamaki said looking over my shoulders, glancing at the I pod list. I turned to face him, shocked.

"Really? It's the hottest music out there. I'm sure you have heard of it." he shook his head.

"Not at all." Really? I was sure rich people have the latest stuff even if wasn't out yet. I shrugged, guess not.

"So, I was wondering, are you the new student from...Um.." he paused.

"Canada?" I said. He snapped his fingers, happily.

"Ah yes! So you are?"

"Yes I am." He was sure hyper.

"How is it there? Is it true that snow falls non-stop? Do you say 'Eh' a lot? Do you live in Igloos?" I stared at him. Wow, I guess Canada's myths goes very far in the world.

"No, we do have summer, and during summer, it's really hot. Not everyone says 'Eh' and no we do not live in Igloos, and before you say anythings, no, we do not ride polar bears to school." He happy expression fell again.

"Oh..." Then happy again. "How about-"

"Noooooo." Sorry to ruin show and tell, but it's time for me to unpack. "Now, we'll talk later, I have to unpack still." I shoo him out the door. "Bye bye." Then shut the door. Aw...I'm so mean...

I didn't mean too! D:

* * *

><p>Second chapter done~<p>

Now please review or the twins would do something to you!

Then again...I guess some of us won't mind ... /

Hikaru: *Grins* We knew you love us! *Wraps his arms around my shoulders*

Kaoru: *Hugs my waist grinning as well* You're our new toy!

Me: W-what! *Pushes them away..or tries too* NO! I'm older than you boys!

Hikaru/Kaoru: Age means nothing to us~!

Me:...

Hikaru/Kaoru: :D

Me: I should get Neko-chan to curse you two... =_=

Hikaru/Kaoru: *Rubs their head against my cheeks* Awww but you love us!

Me: *Sigh* ...Twins. Too much twins. I knew so much twins... _


	3. I hate mornings

Herro~! New chapter again~ :D Wow, I worked on this non-stop today and last night. I think some part don't make sense...meh..

Reviews.

Randomninja239: Thank you! Lol, it's nice to meet another Canadian~ :D And I updated!

aandm20: Lol, actually I haven't went in a plane since I was two years old. :P I wouldn't remember! D: Yes Tamaki's dad is strange. Lol. I say he is awesome! Really? Thank you! I really hope that I can portray the others personality well. Especially Mori's...Haha. Thank you for reading!

Me: Another chapter done!

Kyouya: Well done?

Me...no...

Kyouya: *Pushes his glasses up* Then I say it's not good.

Me: What! :0 How rude!

Kyouya: You said it yourself.

Me: No..! I said it's won't make sense. I didn't mean it was bad! D:

Kyouya: ...Meaning it will be.

Me: Oh hush you! Do the disclaimer!

Kyouya: Tch, very well. Akuma-san does not own Ouran High School Host Club. If she does, she would be very rich.

Me: Um...You can't be that rich...

Kyouya: Quiet you.

Me: Meanie...

Sorry for any mistakes! LITERALLY!

**"Japanese"**

"English"

_"Twins/or anything together"_

_**"Singing or the twins in Japanese**_ **_or Tamaki's french words"_**

* * *

><p>I. Hate. Mornings. Holy crap, I can never get use to it. Okay, maybe it's my fault for not sleeping early, and waking up at 5 am but still! Well, whatever. I should get to my morning routines. Sliding off the bed lifelessly, I dragged my feet to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror, I kind of scared myself. I looked like the freakin' Grudge! Moving my black hair out of face, I clipped it to the side and began to wash my face and then brushed my teeth. Feeling more refreshed, I got out of the bathroom and stretched. Rotating my shoulders, stretching out my arms to the sides, bending down to touch my toes and leaning back to make a bridge to bend my back. I held that position for 5 minutes and flipped back on my feet. Exercise is good for you. Remember that.<p>

I took out the male uniform from my closet and placed on my bed. I stared at it for a while. "I hope you won't cause me trouble, when I wear you." Do you hear me? I'm talking to a non-living uniform! Yep, I'm becoming crazy. Sighing, I grabbed the bottom of my tank-top and pulled up, taking it off along with my shorts. Grabbing the uniform, I started with the pants. It was kind of snugged, but I guess it will do. Next the white button shirt. I'm happy that my female portions didn't fill up the shirt too much. At least I didn't look flat. I was glad that I knew how to tie a tie. At least it's a good color. Black with the strip of purple down the middle. Finally I placed the blue jacket on me and button those two buttons. Staring at the mirror, I say I didn't look have bad. Grinning, I grab the school bag, my guitar and head out my room.

The maids greet me a good morning as well did I. They led me to the breakfast table, and sat me down. I'm not really use the politeness and all. The woman name Shima Maezono kind of scares me, no joke man. No joke. It's just her stares that scares me... I shivered, feeling her gaze on me.

Ignore, ignore, ignore!

I sited a blond from the corner of my eye, then felt relieved. It was Tamaki. Everyone greeted him, as well did the monotone old lady. She still scares me...

"Ah, Good morning my angel!" Tamaki suddenly hugged me, as I sigh. Freeing an arm, I patted his head like he was a dog.

"G'morning to you too, Tamaki. Can you let go now?" He happily did what I told him. Still staring at me, I asked why he was looking at me like that.

"You're going to love Ouran Academy! I'll introduce you to some of friends!" Then he glanced down seeing my clothing. He looked appalled. "No, no! A lady shouldn't wear men clothing!" I looked at myself then back at him.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" I questioned him with a quirked eyebrow.

"You should be wearing the female uniform that shows your feminine beauty! Flaunt your charms!" And again...with the dramatic scenes. Where is all these flowers coming from? "Let get you changed!" He was about to snatch my wrist, but I quickly moved away from him.

"Sorry Tamaki. I have a strict rule policy about dresses, especially ones that are horribly designed. It's who I am." I calming told him, as he kept staring.

"B-but!" he tried to reason.

"No." I said sternly. He was sulking again in a corner. Whoa, no. Not this time buddy! I ain't going to fall for that. Quickly, I gathered my bag and headed out to the door where the car awaits... Well, I guess I'll walk but...I don't know the way. Shit...

Okay, this is only the time I'm going in the car! And the rest I am walking. Well, I couldn't go anywhere. The guards were kind of blocking my way. Cue sweat drops!

"Miss Pheng, are going to school early?" One of them asked.

"Uh, yeah...?" I answered oh so intelligently.

"Then we must drive you there with Tamaki-sama." I blinked. Well, so much for staying away from the Drama Queen, I mean King. I slightly coughed, covering a laugh. I'm such a loser.

"I would guess that is fine." I said. It wouldn't be so bad to share the ride with the dramatic one. Speaking of which, there he is. Walking out the door with a big smile on his face. I wonder what got him so enchanted?

~~~~/~~~~~~~~~

Headache, headache, headache! Oh my cookies, seriously this boy has to stop talking! You know, usual I would like to talk and all but I don't understand half, no, more than half of what he said! Who the heck is Haruhi? His little girl? Since when Tamaki was a Dad? Okay, no offence to this child, but was he dropped on his head as a baby?

"Tamaki!" I shouted to gain his attention. He stops and gave me a delighted smile.

"Yes, my angel?" I groaned, slapping my head.

"You need to calm down. I know you are excited but I'm pretty nervous here." Once again he grabbed my hands and started to say some weird stuff.

"No need to be nervous my lovely princess! For I, will be you knight and guide you around the academy!" Oh boy...Smiling nervously at him, I pry his hands off mine.

"Thank you for your concern, Tamaki. But I'm just nervous because I don't know how to speak Japanese if some of the teachers or students didn't." I explained. "To be honest, the scholarship I gained was I bit late noticed. So I couldn't learn Japanese."

"Ah! No worries! I'm sure I can help you and also Okaa-san will too!" He exclaimed happily. Okaa-san? Doesn't that mean mother in Japanese..? What? I didn't see his mother yet, I should have, wouldn't I? I'm so confused! "Oh, I can't for you to meet the family!" Whaaat?

"Boy, you lost me." I gave him a deadpanned expression. He tilted his head in a cute manner. Damn. Sighing, "Never mind."

"Okay!" He chirped. This is going to be a long day. Looooong day!

~~~/~~~~

Finally arriving at the school, I must say, it was pretty damn big! But why is it pink...? Was the female uniform supposes to go with this colour? Oh hell no! Thank Buddha I wore the male uniform! "Do you like like school?" Tamaki asked brightly.

"Sure..?"

"Great! Lets get you your schedule!" And he was dragging me, I was not fond with it. As I was being pulled, I saw the girls gazes on us. Why are they blushing? Oh snap! I hope they know I'm a girl! Do they not see the breasts under jacket? Wow, maybe they are dense. Still be dragged, we finally stopped. I think I need new shoes. Tamaki and I stood in front of the secretary's desk.

"**Excuse me **_**Mademoiselle.**_** My friend would like to have her school schedule."** The blond asked in Japanese. Like hell I would know, but I did heard a french word in there. The secretary blushed at him, then looked at me blushing. Okay, I'm sure I don't look like a guy. Well, I have neck length hair, layered and...oh... Now that I think about it, I sort of look like a guy. I loved Korean hair styles, especially the guy styles. I couldn't do much girls styles...

"**Oh yes! What's his name?"** HIS? I swear I heard Tamaki say HER! Do you not listen woman?

"Saiya Pheng." Tamaki said proudly. Alrighty then...And he didn't correct her. The woman searched for the paper under so many and then found it. She gave it too me as I glanced at it. Shit, it's in Japanese. **"Thank you!"** Tamaki pulled me away from the office, waving bye. I was still staring, nope, I was glaring at the paper. I don't like this at all.

"So what classes do you have, Saiya-chan!" Chan? Already with the suffix huh?

"I wouldn't know. It's in Japanese..." I pouted, sulking. He hugged me again saying how cute my expression was. Okay then... Tamaki took the sheet of paper from me and read it.

"Oh! You have Chemistry" Oh kill me!

"English" Yes!

"Physics" FUCK YOU!

"P.E" Yeah!

"Then there is lunch. After that you have Japanese history" Hell yes!

"Art" Love you!

"Music. Oh! What do you play?" He asked with his eyes cheery.

"Well, I play guitar if you haven't notice..." I pointed behind my back. My guitar was widely visible to his eyes. How did he not see it?

"How wonderful! How well do you play?"

"Um, I guess I'm okay. Not as good as ACDC or Nickelback."

"Who?" He questioned in confusion. I stared wide eyed at him. Is he _serious?_

"You...You don't know who they are?" I refuse to believe this!

"No, not really."

"..."

"..."

"Well, you'll be learning a _lot_ from me from now on." I said taking my paper from him and started to walk. He followed, asking me more questions about who I am and what music do I listen too. We took turns questioning each other and have been showing me around the school. Both of us like some things, but I was surprised he didn't know much about 'commoner's' way of doing things. Poor guy.

It was still early until the bell rings. So I asked Tamaki to show me my classroom. So many rooms! Yep, I am so going to get lost at lunch. We made it to my class and I thanked the obnoxious blond.

"You're welcome my angel!" Shaking my head, with a small smiling forming, I still find him amusing.

"Tamaki?" Both of us turned and saw a tall male with short black hair and black eyes, he held a strong look upon his face and he also wore the same uniform as us.

"Ah! Mori-sempai!" The blond recognized. **"You seem to be early today. Is Honey-sempai with you?"**

"**Tama-chan!"** Out of no where, I saw a small blond carrying a stuffed bunny on the tall Mori. _Where in the world did he come from? _

"**Honey-sempai! Ohayo!" **Well, I understand what he said but all I did was staring at the child that was on the bigger male. He is wearing the same uniform as us too. Please don't tell me he is in High school as well? Then again, anything can happen in Japan...

As the three were talking, I felt somewhat ignored. Tear... Nah, I'm joking. But still, I don't like being ignored. **"Ogenki desu ka?" **I looked down at the small boy who was now in front of me, staring at me with his huge brown eyes and cute smile. Aww... too bad I don't know what he was saying...

"Ah, sorry. I don-"

"The beautiful angel doesn't know Japanese Honey-sempai!" Tamaki butted in. "You have to speak to her in English." Way to say it out loud, Tamaki. Way to go...

Honey glanced at him then to me in understanding. Smiling brightly, he hugged me. "Hello! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka or "Honey" for short!" He pointed at the silent man. "This Takashi Morinozuka or "Mori" for short too!" He giggled. Whoa, whoa! Giggled? "What's your name?"

"Uh, I'm Saiya Pheng. Nice to meet you, Honey and Mori." Honey grinned cutely as Mori nodded. The small blond let go of me and jumped on Mori's back. Wow...

"Honey-sempai, can you stay with my angel while I'll go wait for my daughter?" Tamaki asked excitedly. Again with his angel... who the heck is his daughter?

"Okay, Tama-chan! We'll watch her!" Then he ran off leaving me with the two people I just met. _Thank you, Drama King_. Don't you love sarcasm?

It was suddenly quite. _Awkward..._ I sang inwardly. Honey broke the silence by glancing at me. Cutely I might add. "What year are you in, Sai-chan?"

"I'm in 3rd year." His eyes sparkled.

"Oh! Us too! Isn't that right Takashi?" Mori nodded. Pause. _Whaat?_ The shorty was in 3rd year? I thought he was some kind of mascot!

"R-really? Wow. You could have fooled me." I still don't know why I was treating this guy as a child though...Well, he did have a bunny in his arms. Does that count?

"So, are you into any sports, Sai-chan?" Honey enquiry. I nodded.

"Yeah, where I come from I joined the Basketball team, I was point guard/forward and I was captain for the Volleyball team." He looked impressed, I believe.

"Wow! No wonder! You look strong!" I grinned.

"Thank you. I really love sports. I don't mind learning new things while I am here in Japan."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, I was hoping to try out Martial Arts and Kendo here. Maybe some archery as well." I thought out, tapping my chin. Honey grinned excitedly.

"I know Marital Arts and Mori knows Kendo!" I stared at them, anxious.

"Really? That's awesome! You think you can teach me?" I did not care if this kid was smaller than me but I'm willing to learn from him.

"Well, I'm not really in the club anymore but Mori is the captain of the Kendo club!" I nodded impressed by these boys. Putting my gaze on Mori, I asked him if I can join the Kendo club. I don't know if he was staring at me or through me, but I think he was in his thoughts.

"Ah." ...Ah? Surely this is guy is not a man of many words.

"He means yes." Honey said to me. Ohhhh, okay. "Now you can hang out with me and Takashi! Isn't that great?" I laughed, nervously.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, sure." I felt my guitar slipping, so I took it off and carried it like a hand bag. I rotated my left shoulder. It was so sore! I felt Mori's gaze on my guitar. Yeah, I can play. So what? Wow, I am mean. Well, in my mind I am...

"Ne, you can play?" I smiled at honey.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Wah, then you can play for the host club sometime!" Host club? ...What?

"Um, host club? Is the school allowed to have such things?" I asked him, worried.

"Yes! Tamaki made the club." He told. Just met the the son of the Chairman and somehow that doesn't surprise me.

"Ah...I see."

-Riiinng-

Thank you! No more host club talk. The three of us went inside of the classroom that was filled with some students. I'm guessing some are coming soon. I don't know if I should sit down or wait for the teacher and let's hope that this teacher knows how to speak English. Damn, I really need to learn Japanese! Maybe I should take the offer from Tamaki.

Just then more student came in and I also think I saw the teacher as well. Male. Wonderful...Looking up from his book, he saw me. "Ah, you must be Saiya Pheng." OH YES! He can speak English! I guess he was informed. I nodded to him, as he confirmed my identification. "Alright, student! We have a new student here. Please welcome Saiya Pheng!" All eyes were on me now. Great...I saw the girls blush again. Um, yeah. Definitely dense girls. They started to ask some questions. Thank god for the translator a.k.a the teacher. Some I don't mind and some was plain personal man. Pushy, is what the girls are now. Thanks to the teacher, he told me go to my seat. Which I was happily to oblige. I was in the back row, and I hope I can see. I kind of forgot to bring my glasses. I saw Honey waving at me and I waved back. Takashi gave a nod and I did the same. "Now, lets start Chemistry." Aw, fudge-sticks...I hate mornings.

~~~~/~~~~~~

It is now lunch time, and I didn't pack anything! How would I forget to pack my lunch? Now my stomach is going to growl...

I went up to some girls, and asked them for directions to the cafeteria. They kindly wanted to show me the way, which was nice of them. I just wish they would stop blushing. As we were there, I thanked them (They blushed more) and opened the door. Wow, fancy much? Long tables, with white clean table cloths on top and a huge ass chandelier on the ceiling. It was crowded. I started walking towards the food area, I can smell the food. Yum...

"ANGEL~!" Oh, this is going to hurt. Tamaki gave me a welcoming hug.

"H-hey, Tamaki. N-nice to see you too." I gasped from the lack of oxygen.

**"Mi'lord, she's not breathing well."** I heard two voices that were in unison. The blond gasp, and quickly let me go. I staggered back, loosing my footing until I was caught in strong arms. I glanced up and saw Mori. Wow, he was sure handsome...WHOA! Where the heck did that came from? Giving my thanks to him, said hi to Honey, I stepped away and then glared at Tamaki. He gulped, and apologized.

"You need to control that hug of yours Tamaki." I scold him. He listened like a child being told to from a mother. I heard some laughter behind us. I took a look and saw twins with auburn hair and gold cat like eyes. That...is not normal.

"**Nice going, Mi'lord! Haha!"** I'm guessing that these guys like to bother Tamaki a lot.

"**So who is she?" **I'm starting to hate Japanese people who can speak Japanese. Tamaki got out of his sad phase and introduced me.

"Ah, this is Saiya Pheng. An angel sent from heaven!" Okay, too dramatic.

"Stop saying that. I'm not even close to an angel." I told him, frowning. He pouted again, and sulked to the corner again. Oh come on! He is worst then my friend Trinity!

"Haha! Wow, another who rejects him!" The twins laughed. Another? Who was the first? Hey! I can understand them. So they can speak English too huh?

"Don't mind him, you'll get use to it eventually." I saw another male with black hair which was a bit slightly long that Mori's, he also wore glasses above his brown eyes. Wow, these guys are good looking...

"Yeah, I know I would have too." I said to him.

"Ah, that's right. You're living with him aren't you?" I raised a brow, guessing that Tamaki told him. "I'm Kyouya Ootori by the way." He held out a hand and I took it and shook. "You have a nice strong handshake. That's good." He complimented.

"Uh, thanks." With a blink, I was out of his reached and into another. Two I should say.

"Hello." The twins purred while grabbing my waist. Um, this is a little weird. "I'm Kaoru..."

"And I'm Hikaru..."

"_And we are the Hitachiin twins!"_ And they still didn't let go.

"Hey, you wanna let go? I have personal space issues." I told them bluntly. They looked surprised and then smirked.

"You hear that, Kaoru? I guess our charms are not effecting her." Hikaru said still smirking. Okay, a more deeper voice than Kaoru I see... Got to remember that.

"You're right brother. I guess we have to turn it up a notch." Wait, what? I felt them snug in closer, and I was about to get tense.

"**Hikaru, Kaoru! Leave her alone!"** A more feminine voice appeared.

"**_Aww, but Haruhi!"_**The twins whined to girl as they let go, who also wore a male uniform. She had short brown hair and doe like brown eyes. She ignored them and walked up to me.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." I can tell she is struggling on her English. Well, at least she tries! Maybe I should too.

"**Um, Ohayo, w-watashi wa Pheng Saiya desu..?"** Oh man. I hope I didn't make a fool of myself. Surprisingly she gave me a smile, and laughed a bit. I pouted. Hey, I tried my best. I'm guessing she okay with what I said.

"Hey, you can talk a bit of Japanese huh, Sai-chan?" Honey exclaimed while jumping on my back, smiling. I gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I still need a lot of practice though."

"I bet Haru-chan can help you and you can help him!" Him? Haruhi is a guy?

"That's a great idea Honey-senpai!" Tamaki said happily. He clasped his hands and sparkled. "My daughter and my angel helping each other! It's so beautiful!" Okay, is Haruhi a girl or a guy?

"Wait, is Haruhi a girl or a guy? I was sure she's a girl when I first saw her, but then Honey said 'him' so I thought she is a guy-" suddenly the whole group took me out of the cafeteria and all the way to who knows where. "Oi! Let go!" I struggled under Mori's grip as he carried me. Finally they stopped and the placed me on a chair. The room was dark, until a spot of light was on me. I grimaced from the brightness.

"How do you know that Haruhi is a girl?" I think it was Hikaru that questioned me. Once I looked straight, the whole gang was in front of me, with intense stares. Okay, I'm being interrogated.

"Who told you!" Tamaki pointed at me, glaring. So dramatic.

"**Senpai! It's fine! Stop bothering her!" **Haruhi shouted something to him in Japanese. I heard 'Senpai' though!

"**No, Haruhi! What happens if you're exposed? You wouldn't be able to be a host!" **Tamaki cried. Alright, this is getting awkward.

"Okay, if this about Haruhi being a boy in disguise, I'm sorry." I said as the their eyes were on me. "No offence, but it would take an idiot to not figure out that Haruhi was a girl." Kyouya fixed his glasses and spoke.

"So how did you figure it out?"

"Her body structure. I'm an Artist and I can tell the difference between a male's body and a female's body." I told him calmly. "Her shoulders are smaller and her waist is slimmer. Her eyes are bigger and her face structure is rounder." Kyouya smirked.

"I see. You're more observant than most." I snorted.

"Whatever. Look, I don't know what's going on but it has nothing to do with me, I might as well leave." I got up and was about to leave.

"I don't think that would acceptable." The male started. "You know our secret and we have to make sure you keep it to yourself." I stopped my walking and slightly turned to glance at him. "You see Haruhi has a debt to us. So she's repaying her money by hosting. Her guest think of her as a male, and if it gets out that she is a girl, she wouldn't be able to repay her debt and she would be kicked out of the Academy." Debt?

"How much does she owes you?" Dare I asked him.

"80,000 dollar in US." WHAT?

"What did she do?"

"_She broke a vase."_ The twins said joining the conversation. My jaw dropped.

"80,000 just because she broke a vase?" I mumbled. "What if I can't keep the secret?" Kyouya smirked.

"Then the consequences would be unpleasant. It's up to the President of the host club to decide your fate." I blinked and glanced at everyone. So who was it?

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried. Turning my attention him, I sweat dropped. He was so dramatic. I paused.

"Wait...Don't tell me..." The twins grinned and placed their arms around my shoulders.

"_Yes, the President is the Mi'lord."_ I gave them a look, and pushed them away. Glaring at Kyouya, I huffed.

"Okay, so Tamaki is the head honcho of the club. Even if the 'consequences' are a bit rough, I can't go anywhere. The Chairman himself gave me a scholarship and I know Tamaki is his son but this is ridiculous! So what? I know Haruhi's secret, but I'm not that type of person to gossip. I won't tell anyone."

"I see then." Kyouya muttered.

"_We say that she joins the club!"_ The twins suggested, grinning. No way!

"I agree!" Honey said excited holding his bunny. "Sai-chan can spend more time with me and Takashi!"

"Ah." You should know who that was...

"It's up to Tamaki then." Kyouya said pushing his glasses.

"Oi, Mi'lord!" The Hitachiin twin called. "Is Sai-chan going to join the club or what?" Tamaki turn his attention us.

"Huh? Oh yes!" He started. Did he pay attention to the conversation we had? "She must join the club to keep the the Host club secret by being the host dog!" I narrowed my eyes. I ain't being no ones dog.

"Dog? I ain't taking commands from no one." I growled.

"Oh, she can bark, Kaoru." Hikaru teased.

"But does she have any bite?" Kaoru played along as they walked closer to me. They were enjoying my fury and they grinned.

"_You're going to be our new toy!" _What? These boys are mad!

"Sai-chan! Do you want to have cake with me?" Honey asked politely, yet in eager. I want to get out of here!

-RING-

YES! I quickly ran out the room and ran back to class. Where ever it was. Shit, I don't think I'm going to like this at all. Why did I agree to take the scholarship again?

* * *

><p>Me: Aw, poor Sai-chan!<p>

Saiya: Hush you.

Me: Why are you guys so mean? First Kyouya and now my own OC!

Saiya: Maybe if you do your job properly, we wouldn't pick you.

Me: OMB! Seriously? You pick on me for that? You perfectionist! OMG! YOUR BLOOD TYPE IS AB ISN'T IT?

Saiya: So?

Me: That kind of makes more sense...Though you are more hot tempered while Kyouya is calm...sorta..

Saiya: Hey, Akuma.

Me: Yeah?

Saiya: Shut up.

Me:... D':

Saiya: *laughs a bit* Haha, please review and what not. We'll give you the twins again!


	4. Dancing, singing, hosting?

Oh Herro~! :D New chapter! I can't believe I am watching OHSHC for the 4th time! Haha, it's funny. But I like the manga version better. Usually, every Anime that was regularly manga is not as much better than the manga itself.

Review:

aand20: Haha, thank you~! Yes, I agree. Saiya can be tough! Someone needs to control the uncontrolled host club! Well, at times Kyouya handles it... ^_^;

princessakiza1090: Thank you, thank you~! Don't worry I act like them too at times! Usually its when I'm sick! :P I really do think Tamaki is obnoxious, I have a sister who is and some of my friends are too! Lol, I'm very use to Tamaki's behavior.

Anonymous: Ohhhh~! Mystery person! Ohayo~! :D Ohhh, sorry! I forgot to mention her eye colour huh? It's actually hazel! Gomen! Thank you, Saiya would be very happy to hear you say that! :D

~~~?~~~~~

Me: There! I did this one well! Kyouya's a jerk!

Tamaki: Oh~ There, there, princess!" *hugs me*

Me: *cries* He is so mean! D':

Tamaki: I know how you feel! We'll cry together!

Me/Tamaki: WAHH~! TToTT

Hikaru/Kaoru: Yare, yare. Akuma-chan does not own OHSHC or the music that was use in the fanfiction, just Sai-chan!

Sorry for any mistakes! D:

* * *

><p>I'm trying to avoid many people right now, especially the ones I just met. I'm being paranoid! It's a normal feeling...though people might think I'm crazy turning around every ten seconds to see who's behind me. Well, I can't help it! They would be if the Host club is after them! Okay, not the students at this school. They are just...not right in the head. Yeah, that's a good way to put it.<p>

Anyways, I'm just creeping every wall and just being a ninja I am.

-Bam-

Okay, if you count bumping into a side table is being ninja. Don't judge me! _That hurts... _I cried asI rubbed my head where the bump was and my eyes became watery. Damn rich schools! I don't even know where I was headed! Where is the music room or the dance studio. Yeah, I figured out that I have dance too. Stupid Tamaki... he didn't even finished saying what I had for classes. I can't really roll like a ninja because of my guitar... Alright! New plan. Run like hell!

"Saiya-kun!" Or not... I turned around to see a girl with long brown hair tied up to a pony tail (Curled) and wearing that hideous dress. I don't know her...

"Um...Hello?" I stared at her as she stopped in front of me panting. She took another breath and smiled at me.

"Hello, Saiya-kun. I was trying to catch you all afternoon." Oooohhh! She can speak English! Lovely! Wait, pay attention!

"You were? Why?" I asked her confused. A tint of pink covered her cheeks.

"Well, I was wondering if you need any guidance since you are new to Ouran Academy." She said shyly. I kept on staring at her, though she blushed harder from my gaze. "I-if you want me too, of course." Well, I do need to get too class. I'm already minutes late...

"Okay." She looked up surprised. "Can you show me where the dance studio is?"

"Oh, you have a class? Not many people have it." she told me and I asked why as we moved to my class. "Well, the 3rd years that graduated last year, where mostly all dancers and new comers weren't really interested in dance at all because most of them were force to learn it at home."

"I guess that makes sense." I thought out loud. "Well, at least I get the studio to myself." I smiled as she giggled.

"You must be passionate and secretive with your dancing." I laughed.

"Not at all. Usual the best talents are hidden within the person and even greater once they show it." I said thoughtfully. She looked up at me with courteous eyes. I titled my head seeing her stare. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no. Nothing is wrong. You just have a way with words. Its very inspiring and full of wisdom." She sigh happily. Oh, well. This is getting awkward... "Oh! It's seems we are here!" The white door was huge and was very detailed with vines and flowers. I turned to face the girl.

"Thank you very much." I bowed. She raised a hand saying not worrying about it.

"I'm Amelia Rosary." She introduced and I gave her a nod.

"Nice to meet you and thank you again!" I said as she walked off and she waved. One she was gone from my sight, I sighed. She was flirting with me...and I flirted back! WHAT THE HELL? How does she not know I'm a girl? Shaking my head from slamming it on the wall, I turn to the door and opened it. The room had a very clean dance floor, along with four huge speakers and a stage. At the corner on the right has a recording studio as well. "Wah...so cool!" I said in glee. Amelia was right, no one was here. So, I have no teacher then? AWESOME!

I dropped my guitar and bag on the side of the wall when I walked on the dance floor. Standing in the middle of it, I glanced around with my fist on my hips. I could like live here if I wanted too. It would be a good idea, since the host club is after me. No one would know, though Amelia would. I'll think of something to keep her quite later... Need to stop acting like Light Yagami. Need to stop acting like Anime characters!

Ah, well. I'm going to get changed. Walking into a private room, taking my bag with me, I took out my black sweats and white tank-top and changed. Yeah, I'm going to sweat...I couldn't tie my hair because I forgot to bring a hair-tie. Well, whatever. I got out the room and took out my Ipod. Walking over the speaker sets, I grabbed the connection cord and plugged it into my Ipod. Putting down for a sec, I shut the door. Don't want anyone to here me or see me dancing. Alright let's dance! Taking my Ipod, I scrolled down to find a song I wanted.

"_**Light Skin, Dark Skin, My Asian Persuasion,  
>I Got them all that's why these girls out here hatin<br>Cause I'm sexy**_

**_Do you like my style_**  
><strong><em>Yeah that sexy sexy sexy<em>**  
><strong><em>Like I rock it down<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah that sexy sexy sexy<em>**  
><strong><em>You can work me out<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah that sexy sexy sexy<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me show you how<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah that sexy sexy sexy"<em>**

I moved up to the dance floor and faced the mirror. Counting in on the beats, I started to move my body.

"_**Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier  
>When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher<br>Crank it up give it to me come on  
>Crank it up give it to me come on<br>I'm gonna feedback feedback oh  
>Feedback feedback oh<br>Crank it up give it to me come on  
>Crank it up give it to me come on<br>I'm gonna feedback feedback oh  
>Feedback feedback oh~"<strong>_

I tried to use the whole dance floor to my performance. Nobody likes to dance in one spot, except in the clubs...

_**"Light Skin, Dark Skin, My Asian Persuasion,  
>I Got them all that's why these girls out here hatin<br>Cause I'm sexy**_

**_Do you like my style_**  
><strong><em>Yeah that sexy sexy sexy<em>**  
><strong><em>Like I rock it down<em>**

_**Yeah that sexy sexy sexy  
>You can work me out<br>Yeah that sexy sexy sexy  
>Let me show you how<br>Yeah that sexy sexy sexy**_

**_Before we go any more further_**  
><strong><em>Let me put you up on this secret babe<em>**  
><strong><em>I got novelties so appeasing<em>**  
><strong><em>Feed my fetish please<em>**  
><strong><em>Satisfy me babe~<em>**

"_**Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier  
>When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher<br>Crank it up give it to me come on  
>Crank it up give it to me come on<br>I'm gonna feedback feedback oh  
>Feedback feedback oh<br>Crank it up give it to me come on  
>Crank it up give it to me come on<br>I'm gonna feedback feedback oh  
>Feedback feedback oh<strong>_

_**You like it how I work my spine**_  
><em><strong>Got you feeling all hypnotized (hypnotized)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gotta body like a CL5<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make a nigger wanna test drive but I'm so on fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Flyer than a pelican find another chick better than I don't see her<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause my swag is serious<strong>_  
><em><strong>Something heavy like a first day period<strong>_

_**Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier**_  
><em><strong>When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crank it up give it to me come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crank it up give it to me come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna feedback feedback oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feedback feedback oh<strong>_

_**Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier**_  
><em><strong>When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crank it up give it to me come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crank it up give it to me come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna feedback feedback oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feedback feedback oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crank it up give it to me come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crank it up give it to me come on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna feedback feedback oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feedback feedback oh~"<strong>_

The song ended then came on a slow song. I took a break and panted. Damn, I need to run every morning now. I panting like a dog! Usually 4 minutes of dancing is not the hard for me but once I start to feel hot or sweat I tend to go over my limit of exercise. I grabbed a bottle of water out of my bag, twist the cap off and drank. Feeling a bit more lively, I placed the cap back on, took out a Adidas hat signed by Taeyang and went to change the song. I ran back to the middle of the dance floor, placing the hat on my head and the music started. My right knee moved up and down to the rhythm.

"_**Dan hansungando tteoreojyeoitgiga duryeowo ( duryeowo )  
>Maeilbam neor bonaegiga jeom jeom na eoryeowo ( eoryeowo )<strong>_

**_I wanna rock with you kkeuteur moreuge_**  
><strong><em>NeomuÂ areumdawo neoui modeunge<em>**

**_Imi neowaui sigansoge yejeon naemoseubeun_**  
><strong><em>Chajeulsuga eopseo ooh baby"<em>**

The rise of the music began, and dropped to the beat. I began to freestyle and move flowing to the music.

"_**I know I can't control neomu meoli wabeoryeosseo  
>Soljikhi malhae nan geopnagido hajiman I neukkimeur meomchulsuga eopseo<strong>_

_**It's just a feeling gaseumsog teojildeuthan seollemdo**_  
><em><strong>It's just a feeling sesangeur dagajin ineukkimdo<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just a feeling geueotteon apeumdo naneun duryeopjiga anha<strong>_

_**This must be feeling of love**_

_**You got me singing yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_  
><em><strong>You make me saying yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got me singing yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now let me say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah~"<strong>_

Twins POV (Uh oh...)

As the twins walked down the hallways, making an errand for their teacher, they both heard a catchy beat through out the hallway. They both looked at each other, and grinned. They wanted to find out where it is, and another adventure won't hurt. Following the sound, they came closer, and closer. It leaded to a bigger door, that was closed and clearly the music became louder. Looking at each other, nodding, Hikaru stepped up and turned the knock gentle. Opening the door slight wide for both of them too see, the music became clear. Their eyes widen to see Saiya dancing.

"_**Nae gaseumeun neoui hyanggie yeojeonhi tteollyeo ( tteollyeo )  
>Gyeote eopseodo beoreutcheoreom ireumeur bulleo<strong>_

**_I wanna make love to you baby say my name_**  
><strong><em>Hanbeondeo hanbeondeo Lets do it again."<em>**

The twins blushed as she thrust her pelvis up and down the last part of the lyric seductively and then back to the normal moves.

"_**Jigeum nar japgoitneun neoui cheonsogeseo  
>Nan chameulsuga eopseo ooh baby<strong>_

**_I know I can't control neomu meoli wabeoryeosseo_**  
><strong><em>Eojedo oneuldo neoeopsin harudo hansungando meomchulsugaeopseo<em>**

**_It's just a feeling gaseumsog teojildeuthan seollemdo_**  
><strong><em>It's just a feeling sesangeur dagajin ineukkimdo<em>**  
><strong><em>It's just a feeling geueotteon apeumdo naneun duryeopjiga anha<em>**

**_This must be feeling of love_**

**_You got me singing yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_**  
><strong><em>You make me saying yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>You got me singing yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Now let me say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah~"<em>**

They got to admit. She dances pretty well, and it was different from what they have been taught. Her clothing wasn't that bad either. She had a black Adidas hat with a Korean symbol on it, white tank top(they can see her bra straps..), black sweats, and black, white and red M Attitude Adidas shoes. She even has different taste than most girl in school, and probably most guys too. She is definitely well developed

"_**Amumaldo marajwo geujeo naegero dagawajwo  
>Naegen mueotboda ineukkimi jigeumeun sojunghae<strong>_

_**It's just a feeling gaseumsog teojildeuthan seollemdo**_  
><em><strong>It's just a feeling sesangeur dagajin ineukkimdo<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just a feeling geueotteon apeumdo naneun duryeopjiga anha<strong>_

_**This must be feeling of love**_

_**You got me singing yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_  
><em><strong>You make me saying yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got me singing yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now let me say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah~"<strong>_

The song was finally over, and she stopped dancing but held her pose. Her chest moving up and down, she smiled.

"Wow..." Kaoru whispered in awe as Hikaru agreed with a nod and move away from the door, closing it.

"Come on." Hikaru said, as he took his brother's hand and gentle pulled him along. Kaoru looked back at the door, then back at his brother. They were scheming something up and began to grin devilishly. The twins couldn't wait for the the host club to start.

Saiya POV

Finally, the class ended. Not that I hated it, I just need to get a few stuff from Tamaki's place and stay at the dance studio. No one will know where I was going. (A/N: Except me! :3) Quickly, I gathered my stuff, changed into my uniform and headed out the door. Be ninja! Be ninja!

"_Sai-chan~!"_ And I suck... I say twins are evil. They grabbed both of my arms, making me drop my stuff and dragged me to the same place I was before. I don't even know the room name! They pushed me on to a chair, grinning. Glaring at them, I rubbed my back from the hard landing.

"What do you guys want?" I growled. Their grins became bigger. Moving closer towards me, I shuffled away.

"_Ah, ah. You have the host club with us. So you can't go any where!" _Hikaru wrapped his arms around my shoulders and Kaoru's arm around my neck. _"So while we are waiting for the others, how about we play "Which one is Hikaru-kun!" game." _They let go of me and stood in a pose, facing each other closely than I would imagine twins would be. Wow, Paisley would love them... she loves Yaoi.

"Left is Hikaru." I said bluntly without thinking it.

"Wrong~" They lied. I snorted.

"I'm right. I took the chance to observe you two at lunch when you introduced yourselves. Hikaru seems more rougher then Kaoru and has a slight deeper voice than him." I wanted to laughed at their shocked faces. "I knew other twins, before I met you guys. You may be the twins but you always have something different from each other when telling apart. If other people can't, their are just idiots."

"Hm, usually people can't tell the difference between them." I heard Kyouya voice cut in. I turned my head to him as the Twins were thinking deeply, still staring at her. Well, Hikaru was glaring though.

"I say they are stupid." I said, getting up from the chair, walking away from the twins. Kyouya smirked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Well are you ready to work for us?" I grimaced and pouted.

"Not really, no." I muttered.

"Then get use to it." Ouch. The doors open to reveal Tamaki and Haruhi. Poor girl. I feel for you.

"Ah, my angel~! I'm glad you can make it!" The blond greet happily. What is he? Bipolar?

"Angel? I don't think you have the right to call me that now." I sneered as he froze, turning white and gloomy. Haruhi giggled and the twins laughed. Hey, I don't really forgive and forget...

"**Ohayo, Saiya-san."** I nodded to her, smiling.

"**Ohayo, Haruhi-san."** We both know we can't understand each other much yet, but the day will come!

"We need to get ready for the guest. So, hurry into position." Kyouya told them. Well, while you do that, I'll be somewhere you all can't see me. "Ah, Saiya-san. You'll be helping Haruhi-san with the drinks once we start." Screw you, Kyouya...

I grumbled, walking off away from him. He is evil! I sat on a chair at a empty table, watching them greet the girls. Well, if they're busy I might as well play my guitar-

"Oh shit..."

_**Flashback~**_

"_Sai-chan~!" And I suck... I say twins are evil. They grabbed both of my arms, making me drop my stuff and dragged me to the same place I was before. _

_**Flashback ends~**_

My eye twitched. "I am going to kill those twins!" I growled, crossing my arms and placing it on the table, slamming my head on top of it. I want my guitar...

"Ah, Saiya-kun?" I pulled my head up and saw Amelia.

"Oh, Amelia-san! What are you doing here?" Meeting the host, duh! Idiot...

"Oh, um.." She hesitated. Why is she? It's not like I'm mad at her or anything. "Well, I was about to request, Tamaki-sama." I nodded understanding. "Ah! But then I saw you, and I thought you joined the host club and were hosting as well..." she muttered blushing. Ooohhhh. I'm in the host club alright. Just a dog for them...

"Well, I am, just not what you think-"

"Actually, he is." Kyouya said butting in. WHAT? "Saiya-san is also hosting. You may request him if you like Amelia-san." His glasses flashed from the light, smiling. My mouth twitch as it was slightly opened. How did this happen? I'm a girl! This is not going to end well. Amelia was surprised, then calmed and looked at me, smiling.

"Do you mind, Saiya-kun?" she asked. I was about to say no but Kyouya kind stopped me.

"Of course not, Saiya-_kun _is capable to do a task asked by our guest. He wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world or he would _lose_ it." In other words, I would never be seen again and kiss my scholarship goodbye. Tricky ass mofo... I sigh. I guess I should give my best performance.

Smiling brightly at Amelia, "I'll be honoured to be your host, Amelia-chan." Damn...You won this battle Kyouya, but you will never win the war! I got up, pulling the other chair for her to sit in. "Sit down, Amelia-chan." I said smiling, as she blushed, nodding and sat down as I push the chair gentle close to the table.

"Thank you, Saiya-kun."

"Not a problem." From the corner of my eye, Kyouya smirked, writing something down in his black notebook.

Black notebook...? OMB! KIRA! Well, I'll figure him out later. Amelia shifted in her seat a bit and placed her hands on top of the wooden table. "Ano, Saiya-kun?" I glanced her.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any hobbies?" I guess she wants to start small.

"Well, I have lots of hobbies, but I have some that I wanted to do for the rest of my life." I answered. She tilted her head a bit.

"Oh? What is it?" She pushed.

"Well, I love to draw. Art is my passion. Though I also dance and sing as well." I paused thinking. "Well, anything that is related to any type of art is my passion." I said chuckling. She stared at me, blushing.

"Wah..."

"Ohayo~! Minna!" We both turned to see Honey with Mori. Oh! I kind of forgot about them. Honey saw me and ran over. "Ohayo, Sai-chan!" I smiled at him.

"Hello, Honey. How are you?"

"I'm good! I'm going to eat some cake too! Do you want to eat with me, Sai-chan?" He asked with his big puppy eyes. Oh dear...

"Haha, I'm sorry Honey, but I'm busy hosting. I have a customer." Giving a smile to Amelia then to Honey. "I want you to meet Amelia Rosary." Honey walked up to her with a huge grin as her cheeks were rosy. They greeted one another, and Mori came up.

"Ah, is this yours Sai-chan?" Honey asked me as Mori held up my bag and guitar. My eyes shined and I took them.

"My stuff! Thank you guys very much! I dropped it when the twins dragged me here." I said checking my bag to see all my stuff is still there.

"You're welcome!"

"Ah." I smiled at them both, and thanked them again. They walked back to there clients as I took out my guitar. Looking at Amelia, "I can play something for you now." She heavily became pink as I strummed a string then to chords. Down, up, down-down-up-break-down-up-up, down and repeat.

"_**The dawn is breaking  
>A light shining through<br>You're barely waking  
>And I'm tangled up in you<br>Yeah..." **_

The sound filled up the room and everyone glanced at the two of us.

"_**I'm open, you're closed  
>Where I follow, you'll go<br>I worry I won't see your face  
>Light up again<strong>_

**_Even the best fall down sometimes_**  
><strong><em>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<em>**  
><strong><em>Out of the doubt that fills my mind<em>**  
><strong><em>I somehow find<em>**  
><strong><em>You and I collide..."<em>**

The girls and even the hosts gathered around us, enjoying the music.

"_**I'm quiet you know  
>You make a first impression<br>I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**_

**_Even the best fall down sometimes_**  
><strong><em>Even the stars refuse to shine<em>**  
><strong><em>Out of the back you fall in time<em>**  
><strong><em>I somehow find<em>**  
><strong><em>You and I collide..."<em>**

Then the bridge starts. Em, C and D.

"_**Don't stop here  
>I lost my place<br>I'm close behind."**_

Now back to the chorus. G, D, Em and C

"_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
>You finally find<br>You and I collide **_

_**You finally find  
>You and I collide<br>You finally find  
>You and I collide..."<strong>_

I strummed the last chord (D) and let it rung. My eyes that were closed, slowly opened with a relaxing smile on my face as everyone claps.

"Ah, bravo! Bravo!" Tamaki cheered, with tears in his eyes. "That was very beautiful!" The others hosts had a smile plastered upon their fast as well even Mori's! I placed my guitar down, stood up and bowed to everyone that clapped. The purple eye blond picked me up and twirled me around. "Good! Good! Very good~!" Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick.

**"Tamaki-senpai! Let her go! She getting sick!"** Haruhi told him. I don't know what she said, but I don't think it's helping. He's still spinning me. **"Ah, Mori-senpai, you need to help her!"** Eventually I was out of Tamaki's grasp and into Mori's. Mori had his hands on the sides of my waist, lifting me up into the air. My eyes swirled as I paled and missed the pink tint on Mori's cheeks. The twins were laughing at the scene and the customers thought that is was "moe". Whatever that means. Oh snap, I think I'm going to hurl...

* * *

><p>Me: Yay~! End of chapter~!<p>

Kyouya: *Pushes glasses up* Good work. It's better than the others.

Me:... T_T Why are you back?

Kyouya: *smirks* To enjoy my time with you.

Me: You mean torturing me, don't you?

Kyouya: Difference is?

Me...Aho...

Kyouya: Hmph. Please review. It well help to sell some of our profits.

Me: Loser...~

Kyouya: Urusai.


	5. New feelings and a tortoise!

Herro, everyone~! New chapter of Going Ouran! :D I hope this chapter is a bit more better. I would like a editing partner actually... I need someone to proof read for me! D: So if you want too you can PM me. :) I need your English skills!

Reviews:

aand20: Sank you! Lol, I like all the songs! And yeah, Mori is cute! Sorry for not putting much of Mori into the chapter though.

glittermarker1122: Thank you! :D And yes, I did update! ;) Hope you'll like it!

Viney: Thank you very much for reading my story! :D Yes, yes, you will read more! :3

Thank you all that alert, fav and reviewed! :D

~~/~~

Honey: Ne ne! Aku-chan! I'll bet this chapter is going to be great!

Me: Awww! Thank you Honey! That's nice of you to say, rather then Kyouya being so mean.

Honey: Oh don't worry about him! It's who Kyo-chan is!

Me: *Snickers* Kyo-chan?

Kyouya: Shut up or I'll add another 2,000 to your debt.

Me: O_O But I don''t even have one!

Kyouya: You do now.

Me:...You're so evil!

Kyouya: hmph.

Honey: Haha, Aku-chan doesn't own OHSHC, or any lyrics or mentions of different anime used in this fanfiction! She owes Sai-chan! :3

Saiya: she does not!

Me: Stop being so rebeliious! D:

Saiya: F**K YOU!

Me: *gasp and sulks in the corner with tears*T_T

Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

><p>"Sai-chan~! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me as I sleep. The voice was child like, but I ignored it.<p>

"Angel! You need to go to school!" I think I know that voice. I slipped off the covers slightly that was over my head, revealing my eyes under my hair with a tint of red flashed as the Twins, Tamaki and Honey quickly went behind Kyouya, Mori and Haruhi.

"What are you talking about? It's Saturday!" I growled emitting a evil aura around me. The terrified cats 'eep'ed and whimpered. Kyouya pushed up his glasses, hiding the smirk as they trembled.

"In Japan, most schools have classes on Saturday." He said as my eyes twitched. What kind of idiots do that?

"What?" I sneered. "First I had no summer and now I don't have two days off from school? That's BS!" Completely taking off the covers, I got off the bed and stomped to the bathroom. The host club blinked, as their eyes followed her, then to each other.

"**She's so scary..."** Honey wept, holding Usa-chan.

"**You're the one to talk, Honey-senpai."** Haruhi stated. He looked at her innocently.

"**Hm?"** She sigh, shaking her head.

"**That means her blood type is AB..."** The twins and Tamaki said in horror as they hugged each other. **"Not another one!"**

They heard the bathroom door open to reveal a fully dress me, and with a frown on my face. Walking to my desk, I grabbed my bag and walked pass them as some the host flinched. "Are you coming or not?" I questioned them hard and they nodded. I walked out the room leaving them their. Quickly they pursue after me.

"**Well, that was interesting..."** Kyouya stated walking off, along with Mori and Haruhi.

~~~~/~~~~~~

"You changed my gender to a boy in the school's record of me? Why?" I bellowed, wanting answers.

"Being a host, meaning you have to be a male. Seeing you already have admires, you were need to change. We can't risk of having the host club gone, now do we?" Kyouya told me, with a smirk. I fumed with my fist tightly clenched.

"Hello! Do you guys not see this?" I pointed to my chest. "Last time I check, I was fully developed! I can't hide these!"

"The twins will help you with that."

"I am not letting them go nowhere near my chest." I growled.

"No, they will be making a vest, easy for you to cover your breast and easy for you to breath while you are at it." I blushed. Okay, I not very comfortable with people talking about my breast.

"B-but!"

"That is final." He cut me off. I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "From now on, wear bagging clothing when you have P.E."

"I already do." I huffed out.

"Good, then we have no need for this discussion to continue. Make sure to be careful and with that, one of us will be helping you with your Japanese."

"Yeah, yeah..." I hate talking with him. I was getting owned by a 2nd year! I carried my bag out of the Music room and walked to my class for English. Yeah~!

~/~~~

It's was time for my last block again. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that someone is following me. It's not right man, not right! Okay, I guess I have to be careful. You never know what these rich people can do! Finally arriving at the dance room, I opened the door, and turned on the lights. It was still the same from before. Placing my bag beside the wall, I closed the door, and took my baggy clothes to change into it.

Coming out of the changing room, I took out my hat and my Ipod. Placing my hat on my head, I walked over the sound systems, plugged the music device in and played a song.

"_**Baby are you down? [x5]  
>Down, down<br>Even if the sky is fallin' down  
>Down, down (oh)"<strong>_

Running back to the dance floor. I counted the beats.

"_**You already know  
>Tonight is the night to let it go<br>Put on a show (show, show)  
>I wanna see how you lose control<br>So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away (away, away)  
>So come on and fly with me<br>As we make our great escape (escape, escape)"**_

At the chorus, I went down and started to break dance freestyle with my hat almost falling off.

"_**So baby don't worry  
>You are my only<br>You won't be lonely  
>Even if the sky is falling down<br>You'll be my only  
>No need to worry<br>Baby are you down? [x5]  
>Down, down<br>Baby are you down? [x5]  
>Down, down<br>Even if the sky is falling down**_

_**Just let it be**_  
><em><strong>Come on and bring your body next to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll take you away (ay)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn this place into our private getaway<strong>_  
><em><strong>So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away (away, away)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So come on and fly with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>As we make our great escape<strong>_  
><em><strong>So why don't we run away"<strong>_

After finishing a knee spin. I shifted the right knee up and the left down as both of my arms pointed right and then pushed myself back up to my feet, popping and locking.

"_**Down like she's suppose to be  
>She gets down all over me<br>Down like her temperature  
>Cause to me she's zero degrees<br>She's cold, over freeze  
>I got that girl from over seas<br>Now she's my Miss America  
>Now can i be her soldier, please?<br>I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love  
>Got me look like baby Cupid<br>Sending arrows from above  
>Don't you ever leave the side of me<br>And waiting definitely, not probably  
>And honestly I'm down like that economy (Yeah)"<strong>_

And back to the regular moves.

"_**So baby don't worry  
>You are my only<br>You won't be lonely  
>Even if the sky is falling down<br>You'll be my only (oh)  
>No need to worry (oh)<br>Baby are you down [x5] (oh, the sky is falling down)  
>Down, down (oh, down)<br>Baby are you down [x5] (oh, the sky is falling down)  
>Down, down (oh, down)<br>Even if the sky is falling down  
>Oh, oh, the sky is falling down~" <strong>_

Once the music was over, I sat down with my knees up, and leaned back on the wall, panting softly. I took out my water bottle from my bag beside me and drank the liquid. Sipping the water slowly, gulping, I quietly listened to the song "Love Song" by BigBang that was playing.

"_**I hate this love song I hate this love song  
>I hate this love song I hate this love song<br>I hate this love song I hate this love song  
>I hate this love song I hate this love song...<strong>_

_**I sarang noraega sirheo dasin an bureuri neoreul tteoolliji anke ijeulsu itge **_

_**I sarang noraega sirheo useumyeo bureuri geudaega oeropji anke jigeum neoegero nan ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh hoo nan ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh hoo~"**_

I tapped to the rhythm, and sang along.

"_**Nan duryeowo I sesangeun uimi eobseo dalgwa byeori inneun neo inneun geu gose deryeogajwo  
>urineun areumdawonneunde You know naege sarangeul gareuchyeojun neo Hello<strong>_

I hate this love song I hate this love song  
>I hate this love song I hate this love song<p>

_**I hate this love song I hate this love song  
>I hate this love song I hate this love song<strong>_

I sarang noraega sirheo dasin an bureuri neoreul tteoolliji anke ijeul su itge  
>I sarang noraega sirheo useumyeo bureuri geudaega oeropji anke jigeum neoegero nan ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh hoo nan ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh hoo~"<p>

I left the rapping/singing part to TOP and G-Dragon and stared off into space, listening to the rest of the some. Seungri sang at the end to finishing the song.

Well, the song ended. I got 60 minutes to go until the host club starts. Might as well make it last.

~~~/~~~~

So school has ended, and I was at the Music room with the others. I had to bring my guitar today, just to entertain the guess even further, as Kyouya would say. I would be singing songs by male artists rather than female artists so it won't reveal my feminine voice.

Okay! I'm sure that Mr. Suoh would have to say something about all this? I demand to see the Chairman! But for some reason, I feel that he wouldn't do anything...

"Welcome..." All of the host greeted the females that came in the door. They blushed, smiled and flirted. I was so surprised that I have girls requesting me, I guess it was because of the performance I did for Amelia. Speaking of her, I wonder where she is?

The hosts walked to their stations and began to minx with the ladies. During my classes I have been studying Japanese, so it would be easier for me to speak to others. It wasn't really that hard, especially when I already know Chinese. I'm also studying Korean as well! The only reason I struggle Japanese because I was indolent to even work on the language but now I was in deep shit. Because of Kyouya, I became fearful for my life. My life was in his hands, and sadly in Tamaki's too...

Damn rich bastards...

So, I can speak more of the language, and such. I have learned Japanese two years ago, but not as much as of now. So no worries!

"Ohayo, Saiya-kun. How are you?" One of the customers asked. She had black long wavy hair and blue eyes. Oh, that's rare! Well, it is where I come from.

"I'm fine. How about all of you?" I gave them a bright smile, as they flushed.

"We're fine as well. Thank you."

"You're welcome!"The girls squealed in delight at my cuteness is what they said.

"Ah, I see my gentle angel is becoming a fine host!" Tamaki said in delight, watching from a few feet away.

"Yes, and his voice was so soothing and smooth once he sings!" One of his guest stated with mirth.

"And he is such a gentleman!"

"His hair is so healthy and shiny!" All the girls around Tamaki giggled and confessed. The blond sulked hearing his customers talk about me in a manner than was not about him.

"Ahaha! Looks like Saiya-_kun_ is a natural like Haruhi!" The twins joked as their president gloom even more. I sweat dropped over hearing the conversation and Tamaki being over dramatic. Looking from them, I again began to entertain the customers. Maybe I'm enjoying this too much? It's not my fault that these girls are so gullible...

"Sai-chan~!" Out of nowhere, Honey jumped onto my lap, as Mori walking up to us. I chuckled at Honey's antics and hugged him.

"Hello, Honey. Are you not busy?" I asked him as the girls watched carefully in interest.

"Nope! We're just waiting for more but until then, Mori and I will hang out with you!" I laughed and saw Mori finally beside us.

"Hello Mori." He gave a grunt as well a nodded.

"Ne, can you sing for us, Sai-chan?" Honey asked with his puppy eyes again. I sigh with a smile. I can't really say no to him.

"All right, go sit with Mori. I'll need my lap to play my guitar." The girls were grateful for Honey's question. Now they will get to hear me sing. Yay... Taking out my guitar that was beside me, I pondered on what song I should pl00ay. Something that makes the girls go woo, is what Kyouya want me to do. "Ah, I think I got the song." From my bag, I took out a guitar capo and placed it on the second bar of the guitar. Strumming a chord, the sound turned out well but I tuned it a bit for better sound. Looking at the crowed in front of me, Honey's eager face and Mori's relaxed face and yet handsome...WHOA! Okay, Saiya...You got problems. Anyways, lets start!

"_**Ah, ah, ah, ah~ Oh, ah, ah, ah~, oh ah ah~**_

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<strong>_

_**She's so beautiful**_  
><em><strong>And I tell her every day~"<strong>_

I gave a glance to the girls and smiled as the swooned falling in a dramatic way off their chairs.

"_**Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She wont believe me  
>And its so, its so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay**_  
><em><strong>I say~"<strong>_

I got up from my seat and walked around and played my guitar in sync letting their eyes follow my movements.

"_**When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are~" <strong>_

The girls giggled and batted their eyelash bashfully.

"_**Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think its so sexy<strong>_

_**She's so beautiful**_  
><em><strong>And I tell her every day"<strong>_

Giving a short amused chuckle and gait around everyone happily with a huge smile.

"_**Oh you know, you know, you know  
>Id never ask you to change<br>If perfect is what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<strong>_

_**So don't even bother asking**_  
><em><strong>If you look okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I say~<strong>_

_**When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
><strong>**Just the way you are**_

_**The way you are**_  
><em><strong>The way you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl you're amazing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just the way you are~"<strong>_

Then I sat next to a lucky girl, giving her a dazing stare making her blush deep red.

"_**When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are~"<strong>_

Leaving the last chord to ring, I finally stopped it and the whole roomed applaud rapidly. Honey suddenly was beside me, praising me. "That was amazing Sai-chan!" Mori nodded, agreeing.

"Ah."

"Thank you Honey, Mori." I said smiling, as the others girls absorbed in the scene in front of them.

~~~/~~~

The Hosting was done and everything was getting clean with no help from Kyouya...of course. Lazy bastard with him and his Death Note. Pshh.

"So, Saiya." Hikaru purred who was now lifting my chin. "I wonder what else can your voice give us." Right on time, Kaoru followed his actions.

"I bet it was make us shiver in delight and in pleasure..." The side of my mouth twitched, and I gave then no expressions but a disturbed one.

"You do know that I am older than you two right? By two years?" I stated. They grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to their bodies.

"All the more better..." They said seductively and their warm breath hit my ear. I pushed them away and ran to hide behind Mori who was sweeping the floors.

"That is just so wrong!" I yelled at them as I took hold of Mori's jacket peeking out behind him to see the twins with amused faces. They shrugged and looked at each other, grinning.

"Meh, so what?" I blenched.

"It would make me seem like a cougar!" I pointed out. "I would rather date someone my own age!" I didn't like the looks that the twins gave me.

"Oh?" They walked closer to Mori and I. "Then how about Mori-senpai?" I think I blushed. Yeah, I did. Is it me or was I getting hot. Hikaru and Kaoru was satisfied with my answer or reaction. "Ohhhh! Saiya like Mori-senpai!" They ran away before I could do anything.

"Hey, come back here you horrible twins!" I shouted at them at their running figures. I huffed, still red, from embarrassment and anger. I glanced at Mori, who just stood their with a blank look. Oh man, now he is probably horrified by all this. "I'm sorry that you got into this, Mori." I apologized as he came back to reality and glance down at me.

"No, it's fine." Wow, more than one word or a nodded and a grunt! Oops, I think I'm staring at him too long.

"Ah, well..." I paused. Why is it so hard to talk to him? "Damn, uh, never mind! I'll talk to you later, Mori. See ya!" I ran off to find Tamaki leaving a confused Mori, so we can go home. I'm sure him, Haruhi, Honey and Kyouya were done planning the host club theme for tomorrow. I can't even calm the fast beating of my heart and the redness of my face.

I should find the twins and kick their butts. Yeah, that should calm me down a bit.

~~~~/~~~

Finally Tamaki and I were going home in the limo. I sigh, looking down at my fiddling hands. Tamaki took notice at my actions and asked what's wrong. "Nothing really." I looked up at him. "Actually I don't know what it is really, but I'm sure it wouldn't go to far." I assured him so he wouldn't ask more questions. Though I don't think that is going to stop him and his crazy antics. "Hey, let's go to the pet store." I suggested.

"Ah! The commoner's pet store! Yes, we shall go there!" He replied happily and told the driver to change routes.

"Yes, Tamaki-sama!"

Oh boy...

~~~/~~~

Once we got there, Tamaki quickly ran out as the car door opened and headed inside the pet shop. I rolled my eyes and thanked the driver and followed after the blond. Inside wasn't as noisy but it smelly funky. Not that I mind. I'm use too it. I found Tamaki who was looking at the puppies, giving them his own puppy face. They stood up and lick the glass window that was between them. Aw...that was cute.

I walked to the reptile section to find the turtles. Surprisingly there was a whole lot of breeds of turtles and tortoise. I scan through all of them and found my favourite one. The Russian Tortoise. It was so adorable! There were ones that looked yellow with black spots and light brown with a darker colour brown as spots. Some were hatchlings, yearlings and adults in different genders. Inside I was squealing, though I did have a bit of a blush on my cheeks.

"Saiya?" I jumped when Tamaki scared me. I faced him wide eyed as he stared at what I was staring. "You like them?" He asked with a smile. I nodded, glancing at the tortoise.

"Yeah, I really do. I love turtles as long as I remembered." I answered, touching the glass slightly. "They're so peaceful, and they are amazing pets. Not only that, Tortosie symbolizes long life and happiness." Tamaki's face turned into a surprised one. "I wanted to believe in happiness as long as I live and wish others to have the same happiness as me." His face soften and nodded understanding.

"I see." Then he saw a worker. "Excuse me! We would like to buy this tortoise please?" The worker nodded and hurried to grab it.

"What? Tamaki, what are you doing?" I asked him. He turned around happily.

"To get you that Tortoise of course! My angel would want one right?" I blinked at him. Not once. Twice.

"B-but, you don't have to do that."

"No no! It's fine!" He took my hand into his. "It makes me smile when you smile that beautiful smile of yours." I gave him a small laugh. He's so corny.

"Tamaki, really. You don't have to get me that Tortoise."

"But think of it as thank you gift for forgiving me." Forgiving him? Oh right. He did dragged me into the host mess. I sigh.

"Fine. But we need the stuff for him." Tamaki grinned letting go of me.

"Alright! Let's go!" He grasped my arm and dragged me to the supply section. Too be honest, it was fun to hang out with Tamaki. He's like a little brother I never had, except he was the one buying me things...

* * *

><p>Me: Aw, Tamaki is so sweet!<p>

Saiya: *Busy playing with Turtle*

Me: Lucky girl.. *Pouts*

Saiya: :P

Tamaki: Oh Aku-chan! *Hugs me* I can get you one if you like!

Me: *Sigh* Please review!

Tamaki: *still hugging me happily* X3


	6. I just got slapped!

Herro~ Sorry this took so long! Dx I am really sorry, yeah! I was busy watching Blood+ and Birdy the mighty:Decode! Its a good anime. Anyways! Please forgive me. Um, I might be even more late later on because my Laptop just died on me and I'm using my mother's laptop. I need to fix my hard drive and I fear that most of my data have been deleted. T_T So please forgive me.

Thank you for all who reviewed! I'm...Kind of lazy to write the review today... Gomen... (;_;U)

And thank you for the favs and alerts! But, review is mostly the thing that gets my pumped to do the next chapter! Please review, but I still don't mind the favs and all. But it's not that important than reviewing!

Thank you again! And enjoy the chapter.

Kyouya: Baka, you're late.

Me:...I'm sorry?

Kyouya: Not good enough. Another 100 added to your debt.

Me: WHAT? Stop that! I didn't even have one in the first place, you bastard! Dx

Kaoru/Hikaru: *shakes their heads* Tsk, tsk, Akuma-chan!

Me: Oh shut up! - 3- Do the disclaimer!

Hikaru: Fine. Akuma-chan does not own OHSHC

Kaoru: She does however, own Saiya-chan and other OCs.

Hikaru/Kaoru: Ta-ta! :D

* * *

><p>Tamaki has gone a little overboard with the turtle supplies. It took me 30 minutes just to stop him from getting every item in the section, but it was worth it. The home we bought for the tortoise was a bit big for it so we bought another tortoise. I let Tamaki name the second one as I named the first one.<p>

He named it Leonardo. I don't know if it was intentional, but I seriously didn't think he was the type of person to watch TMNT and it's true. He hasn't watched it at all. Though, it was funny to see his reaction when I showed him the show. I'll just play along and name my turtle Donatello. I love Donatello from TMNT but then again I love them all. Too bad we didn't get two more turtles. We could have named them Michelangelo and Raphael.

Ah, well.

I yawned placing Leonardo in back in the black tub that was four feet high and 12 feet wide with Donatello. It was filled with soft brown hay, had two small houses, huge rocks on the side with a heat lamp above it and with a some food and drinking water for the tortoise. I smiled at the two tortoise who are now going inside their house to sleep. Their yawn was so adorable! I stood up, turning off the light and walked to my bed, covered myself as I laid down and closed my eyes. It's going to be Sunday tomorrow and no school. I hope there is going to be no wake up call at all.

~~~/~~~~~

"HARUHI!" My eye jolt up along with my body from a scream. I ran out of my room and into Tamaki's. I pushed the door open to see him frantically waking around in panic.

"Tamaki! What happened?" I gained his attention, as he quickly walked towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders, still in anxiety.

"It's Haruhi! It's horrible!" Somehow I still don't get what he is getting at.

"What happened to her?" I asked him trying to calm him down.

"I had a nightmare that Haruhi's home was a disaster! And then her cups! Oh god! And her food! Oh my poor Daughter!" He cried into my shoulders as I awkwardly patted his back.

"It's going to be alright...?"

"NO! It's not!" He stumbled back. "We have to get to school!" In a flash he changed his clothes into his uniform, taking his book bag and dragged me down the stairs. Heck, I was so confused I didn't even know he did.

"Young master, Saiya-sama, are you going to school now?" Shima asked him in her monotone voice.

"Yes! I must be there quickly!" Tamaki voice held determination, as I was still in his hold.

"Tamaki-sama." Shima called as he turned around questioning her. "Its a Sunday. There is no school today." He blinked.

"What?" He yelled in despair.

"I could have told you that..." I muttered, dizzy from Tamaki's speed. Shima clicked her tongue.

"Such low manner from the Young master." Then she dragged him by the back of his collar, making him let go of me. I was amused by the sight until the blond called for the phone and one of the maid brought it to him.

"Kyouya! We have a dreadful problem!" I gave him a dead panned look. This is not going to end well.

~/~

"Remind me why did I _willingly_ came with you guys?" All of the host members were here in front of Haruhi's apartment, wearing normal clothing for once. Damn, they are handsome. What? I'm a normal hormonal teenage girl who like males. Nothing completely wrong with that. Especially the tall one...SMACK! My eyes widen as I mentally glared at myself. What the hell?

"Because! I'm worried about my Daughter! Family should worry about other family! You're her Aunty!" He pointed out crying. Shaking my head at him, I walked away from him stood next to the car. Did I mention that people are staring at us? I turned my head to see a mad Haruhi. Oops. I just realized she was wearing pink. Well, its a good color on her.

"Senpai..." She demanded. "What are you doing here?" Somebody is going to get a butt whooping!

"Ah, Haruhi!" Tamaki turned around along with the others. His and the twins eyes sparkled seeing her dress as a normal girl.

"Nice Haruhi!" The Hitachiin said with their thumbs up, grinning. Tamaki went up to hug her, calling her cute and such while the rest of the host members stared, excluding Honey. He was there with Tamaki hugging the poor girl to death. Sighing, I ruffled my hair and walked up to them. This time I'll help her from their dear hugs.

~~~/~~~

The day was pretty exciting. The only part that surprised me was Haruhi's father. I have met so many transvestites that didn't even dress well of their opposite sex but her father has gotten me fooled, except for his voice though. He's...beautiful...no, handsome for a guy. Yeah, confusing. I really didn't expect some of the rich kids to be so inexperience with commoner stuff. I was expecting half of the rich population to know, but I guess not.

I got some Gatsby! For those who don't know what it is, it's an popular Japanese hair product for males. Yes, I use male hair products. It's better than gel because it doesn't dry up and flake on you. It's kind of like...soft rubber, the label says moving rubber but it smells like apples. That's what my friend Paisley said though. Anyways, it's good! There are different types of Gatsby for hair length. You'll know because of the colors they give. I got the purple, grey and orange one for neck length hair and the pink one for short hair. It's for the short layers I have.

Enough with my ranting about hair products. I should go to bed since it's night time. I sort of wasted my time playing with Leonardo and Donatello though.

Night.

~~~/~~

"But Kyouya!" I whined, begging him. As usual he ignored my pleas and continue writing in his Death Note. I kept on annoying him until he breaks. I am not doing this at all.

"No." He finally said. My eyes widen and then it turns watery as I pouted. I tugged on his wolf ears on his head, continuing to nag him. He brushed me off, raising his hand and adjusted his glass back to the bridge of his nose making the lens glint brightly. "No and that's final. You are to wear your costume." I stuck out my lip as it trembled giving him the puppy dog eye look. Kyouya kept on staring and turned away with his notebook in his hands. "That will not work." He then walked away. I stomped my feet. Damn, I forgot he was best friends with Tamaki... Of course it won't work on him.

I don't like the theme today. We had to dress like a hybrid of an animal mixed with human genes. I had orange cat ears as the tip was black and my orange tail with black strips. I'm a fucking tiger! Hear me roar! But no, Kyouya won't listen.

Then again, the twins are at fault as well. It was their idea!

Everyone had an animal to act with. Haruhi is a raccoon dog, Honey's a white bunny, Mori is a grizzly bear, the twins are foxes (Suits them so well...) and Tamaki is a puppy. Quite fitting characters actually.

And yet again to increase the customers enlightenment, we're wearing butler clothing. This feel so wrong for me for some reason. I'm a girl too! Why am I giving enjoyment to other ladies...? Oh, I know! Kyouya has threatened me with my scholarship!

Well, I guess it's my responsibility too. I was the one who refuse the female uniform and wore the male one. But you can fully see my female assets! Uh, not like that. Perverts.

"Angel!" Tamaki called running towards me, hugging me but missed. Don't think so pal. "Ah! You're so adorable with those ears!" Again, he tried to hug me. "Mah, Nee-chan!" He cried. "Let me hug you!" I shook my head.

"No, you'll cut off my blood circulation." I said, crossing my arms. He became woeful and went into the corner, whining like a dog he is.

"Ahahaha!" The twins laughed. "Ah, poor Mi'lord. He can't hug Sai-chan like we can!" I glared over to them.

"You guys can't hug me either. Freaking perverts." They frowned.

"But-but!"

"NO." Walking away from the three dramatic trio, I saw Haruhi getting ready. "Hello, Haruhi." She looked over at me, while she finishing buttoning her vest.

"Hello, Saiya-san. How are you?" I smiled.

"Just Saiya, Haruhi. And I'm doing well. Just staying away from those three." I pointed behind me. She smiled.

"Yeah, they can be a handful." I nodded agreeing with her then Tamaki yelled to get into places. Oh I guess it was time to host.

The door opened and all came in the girls._ "Welcome..."_ They all blushed at us and complimented on our costume choices. These girls have weird fantasies. I walked to my table and sat down with some of my customers for a bit. Since I'm playing a roll of a butler with animal assets I might as well not sit for too long. "Excuse me ladies, I'll get your refreshments." I said as they complied with a nod. I arrive at the back room and placed drinks on a silver patter and then brought it out to the girls. I smiled at them as they said thank you.

Time went by fast and it was time for my next customer. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Amelia. My eyes lit up and I grinned. "Hello, Amelia-chan. Are you my next customer?" she nodded smiling as she sat down in front of me. I felt something was wrong with her. I don't know if I should ask or not. "Um, is something wrong...?" I asked quietly to her. I saw her tense, then she looked a me with a fake expression.

"No, nothing is wrong, Saiya-kun." I blinked at her worryingly. She was lying. I knew she is. Many of my friends back home had a hard life and tends to keep it from others. I made sure that they know that there's a friend who is waiting for them to help them and comfort them. And that friend was me. I always think of others before me, I've been like that since grade 7. Even if they don't know it, they changed me more than I changed them. I wasn't always this happy you know.

I studied at Amelia and decided not to question her much further. "I see." I muttered.

"Angel! Could you sing for us please?" Tamaki asked from the position while the girl squealed in delight. I sigh.

"Fine." I took out my guitar beside me and played. I wanted to usher Amelia to tell me what's wrong before something bad happens. Even if it means to be a boy...I gulped. Who seems to be in love...Ugh...that's so wrong.

"_**Even if you cry right now, it won't change anything  
>Even if you're gone, it won't change anything<strong>_

_**But why are you crying?  
>Why are you closing your eyes like it's the end?<br>Everything has passed, smile now my baby~**_

_**Even though many people left you  
>This song will forever be by your side (We'll be together)<br>Even though all your friends left you  
>I'll continue to stand here next to you."<strong>_

My eyes drooped to the song, reopening them to glance at Amelia.

"_**Baby don't cry, baby don't cry, baby don't cry  
>Someday you'll shine, please give me your smile<br>Baby don't cry, baby don't cry, baby don't cry  
>One more time, for me, just give me your smile~"<strong>_

The girl who are now around us along with the host, sigh dreamily. The twins were getting tissues for their eyes along with Tamaki and Honey. Kyouya stood while writing in his notebook and Haruhi and Takashi were relaxing while closing their eyes.

"_**I've been through all of these already  
>Yeah, yeah, last night<br>I know your good points  
>You know it better than me<strong>_

**_But why are you crying?_**  
><strong><em>Why are you closing your eyes like it's the end of the world?<em>**  
><strong><em>Everything has passed, we can't do anything now my lady<em>**

**_Even though many people left you_**  
><strong><em>This song will forever be by your side (We'll be together)<em>**  
><strong><em>Even though all your friends left you<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll continue to stand here next to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby don't cry, baby don't cry, baby don't cry<em>**  
><strong><em>Someday you'll shine, please give me your smile<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby don't cry, baby don't cry, baby don't cry<em>**  
><strong><em>One more time, for me, just give me your smile<em>**

**_Just give me your smile 3x~"_**

Okay, I got to admit. I was getting a little teary myself. Man, this song gets to me every time!

"_**Even though many people left you (left you)  
>This song will forever be by your side (We'll be together)<br>Even though all your friends left you  
>I'll continue to stand here next to you<br>**__**  
>Baby don't cry, baby don't cry, baby don't cry<br>Someday you'll shine, please give me your smile  
>Baby don't cry, baby don't cry, baby don't cry<br>One more time, for me, just give me your smile**_

**_Just give me your smile, Oh_**  
><strong><em>Baby don't cry, baby don't cry, baby don't cry..."<em>**

My lip quavered a bit. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry! I looked over to Amelia and saw her almost near in tears. Then she stood up, walking towards me and slapped me. My eyes widen in shock as well with everyone's as the gasp. "Don't you dare try to get in my business. It's not for you to worry about, Saiya-kun." She whispered as tears finally fell. "Gomen nasai..." She ran out of the Host club and everyone was quiet. I just got slapped...

* * *

><p>I hope that was to your liking!<p>

Kyouya: Hm, it was short.

Me: Stop that! *Points at Kyouya* You're so mean! DX

Kyouya: *smirks*

Me:... Dude, I think I would rather deal with Fluffy-chan and Bya-chan. At least they won't bother me...

Kyouya: Ah, but they can kill you.

Me: No! I...Okay. Good point...( -_-U)

Kyouya: Hmph.

Me/Kyouya: Review! (Please!)


	7. Make girls happy? So why are we spying?

Ah! So I am using my mother's laptop for the night and I made a new chapter! Okay, I know some of the reviews are saying that the last chapter the slap was a bit harsh and there wasn't much Takashi in it. Yes, I am sorry for that but I do like relationships to go slow. I don't like it when it goes so fast in a like the second, third, or forth chapter. So, my bad for those who wanted more Takashi. I wanted the story to involve more of the group instead on the one person as always. I am sure that Takashi will be in more of the future chapters. Trust me. If you want more Takashi, my other story Day by Day is available.

And the reason why Amelia slapped Saiya is something I wanted and it serves a purpose. You'll see why later on in the story. Not chapter, **story.**

I tried to add some fluff between Mori and Saiya. I hope it's to your liking. If not then I would try my best next time.

* * *

><p>"Why did you think she did that?" Haruhi asked while putting away the china. Tamaki sat down, placing his chin on the back of his hand.<p>

"We don't really know. What ever it is, she did took it out on Saiya-chan harshly." He said frowning. Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning against the table, remembering the incident, Kyouya typing on his laptop and Mori and Honey comforting me.

"No, it's my fault." I spoke while a I rubbed my pink cheek. "I pushed her to far. I knew she was hiding something. I just wanted to help her, but I took it to far. For her to hit me like that, she must have dealt with her problem long without anybody's help at all." I glanced at my knees, starting to regret what I have done. I felt a hand on my right shoulder and looked up to see Mori. He gave a comforting look and my eyes soften and smiled. I raised my hand on his and gave it a squeeze as a thank you.

"But what should we do?" Honey ask hugging my arm.

"I…I don't know." I whispered softly.

"We have to help her!" Tamaki finally said. "This is what the Host club is for! Our job is to make girls happy no matter what!" The twins ran towards him agreeing and started to make plans.

"What are we going to do? We don't know anything about her!" Haruhi stated.

"I beg to differ." Kyouya joined in. He adjust his glasses and then continued. "Amelia Rosary, daughter of Richard Rosary who is Vice President of Marketing worldwide. He also provides the supports our supplies for our Hospitals." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Of course…"

"Also, her father is very busy and tends to be a bit violent when ever he is home. One of his maids spotted the harsh treatments he gave to his daughter and called the police. I was heard the abuse has been going on since her mother died." my teeth clenched while the others couldn't believe it.

"That's horrible! How could anyone who shares the same blood do that?" Haruhi yelled madly. I didn't like it either but it's how the world is.

"The world is cruel. In life, many people around the world change for the better or for the worse. Its how it is. You can give them a push, but they choose what road they go." I got up for the chair and walked toward the others with Mori and Honey. "Though, there is not wrong path, just mistakes. You learn from it and make a U-turn to go to the right one."

"Interesting logic." Kyouya complimented.

"It's what I know. I don't expect people to believe it like I do." I told him. "I…I want to talk to her but I'm afraid that it may cause more problems."

"Then we'll do it" The twins said. "If we work together, we can free her." Tamaki nodded.

"Yes, we'll do what it takes!"

"It won't be too hard." Kyouya pressed. Haruhi and I rolled our eyes.

"You can't just butt in just like that. Shouldn't you ask her first?" I questioned.

"Trust me, they did this before." Haruhi said, shaking her head. My eye twitched. That does not surprise me.

"So we should split up into teams!" Tamaki cheered with his arms up. I glanced at Mori as he glanced at me and shrugged. We sigh and listened to the President.

~~~/~~~~

"King to Devils, are you in position? Over!" Tamaki voiced into the walkie talkie.

"Devils here and ready!" I completely shut out Tamaki's voice and hand over the device to Mori. I stared out to the front gate and watched people going home. Man, I feel like a stalker… Most of us split into groups of two. Though Kyouya and Tamaki were by themselves. Twin are together as usual, Honey is with Haruhi and I was with Mori. To be honest, I liked being alone with Mori. It was more calming than the others. Well, Haruhi I would spend my time with too but I feel more comfortable with Mori though.

I felt Mori nudging me, and he pointed forward. I looked at where he was pointing and saw Amelia walking towards a black car with black tinted windows. I couldn't see who was inside at all. But then the door opened from the inside. I grabbed the binocular that was around Mori's neck and got a closer look, ignoring the grunt from him. The crack from the side of the door gave a little image of a face. I turned the knob to scope the view 5 times the image. It was older man, about 40 or 50 years old with dark brown hair. I can't fully get a view of his face though. I turned my attention to Amelia. Her face…It was full of fear. Then, that man is her father!

I took the walkie-talkie from Mori's hand. "Tamaki, it's her father. Amelia had a fearful expression on her face. " I said still looking out. My eyes widen. "Oh shit, she just been pulled in the car roughly. They are moving now!" I heard a light radio static.

"We are on our way! Kyouya!" I winced from his yelled and pulled the device away from my ear. Mori pulled on my arm and lifted me up as I gasped, running to the others.

"M-Mori?" I chocked as my stomach laid on his shoulder blade. He was carrying me! Not that I mind…ah! Saiya get your mind out of the gutter! Mori gave a grunt and kept on running. Oh this was embarrassing. People are staring!

Then I was finally was down but shoved into a car. I coughed a bit, closing my eyes. I lift my head up, opening one eye, seeing everyone but the twins and Honey. I still felt a hand grasping the side of my waist, and it belonged to Mori. I felt my face getting warm. No, no. this is not happening! I slightly gave a cough to him, nudging him. He blinked and glanced down. Eyes widen slightly he let go quickly.

"So we are following them?" I asked, trying to forget what just happened. Kyouya nodded, as his glasses lens flashed.

"Yes. We need evidence if we want to win the battle. Richard Rosary has the power to get himself out of this. We need to play our cards right."

"Lovely…" I muttered.

~~~/~~~

"So, genius. How are we going to get over the gate that has angry looking dogs on the other side?" I questioned Kyouya, with an eye brow raising up. He glared at me. At least, I think he is. Damn glasses.

"Do you question my intelligent?" he demanded.

"I wouldn't asked any questions if I didn't." I shot back. We continue to glare at each other until Tamak turn our attention away from each other. Well, Mori had to pull me away. Man this pressure was getting to me. Unconsciously, I leaned back against Mori as his hands were on my shoulder. We stared at the gate in front of us, wondering what to do.

"So now what?" Haruhi asked. We stood there quietly, not answering. We do not know. Then, we heard whines. It was from the dogs. Suddenly, the gate opened.

"Pst!" Our heads twined to one of the twins. Hikaru. "Come on!" I looked at him then to smirking Kyouya. Okay, point for Kyouya.

All of us walked in quietly and saw Honey with two sleeping dogs. Uh, he just knocked them out right? I won't asked but I am against animal abuse…

Mori took my hand again and drag me with him with the others. We crept up against the wall, walking sideways to a window where the light was still on and slightly opened. Peeking with our eyes, showing quarter of our head, we saw Amelia and her father. I didn't like how he looked or how he was acting.

Then we heard something smash. Our eyes widen. "You little bitch!" Her father yelled as Amelia coward in the corner. "It's all your fault!" My eyes narrowed. He was drunk, no, still is.

"Papa, I'm sorry!" she cried covering her had with her arms.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" He shouted throwing his half empty cup to the wall near her. She winced, from the little shards. I curled my hands into fist.

"Too far…" I growled. "He's going too far." Okay, I know the world is not fair, but this is too much. I'm a hyprocrite at times. Everyone can be.

"Calm down, Sai-chan." Kaoru whispered grasping my sleeve along with Hikaru. Mori rubbed my back to relax me as I cease my breathing.

"Get out of my sight!" We turn to our head back to the scene. Richard commanded his daughter to get away from him and Amelia ran out of the room.

"This is going to be hard…" I muttered. I don't know much about the father, but all I know that he blames Amelia for the death of his wife/her mother. Amelia probably blames herself for it too and thinks she deserves her fathers blaming. Richard is just a drunk, he doesn't know what he is talking about and became delusional. Though, people said when you are drunk, your true self reveals. I had some doubts though.

Family relationships are complicated.

I should know…

* * *

><p>So please review. And I am sorry about the short chapter.<p> 


	8. Plans gone wrong?

Ah! Sorry for a looooooooooonnnnnng wait. Sorry. D:

Kyouya: Idiot. Just an Idiot.

Me: Why are calling yourself that?

Kyouya: ... *sigh* why do I even put up with you?

Me:...Because you loved me? Hahaha, I love that song.

Kyouya: *stops talking and adds more money to my debt* Baka.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we going to do now, Mr. Know-it-all." I questioned the "Shadow King" himself. Kyouya sigh, giving me the glare.<p>

"What can we do? It's not our problem." I gasped in mockery of course.

"This is coming from the freaking person who invades other people's privacy without asking." His intense stare wanted to silence me. I'll shut up for now...And it's later. "She wasn't in class, Kyouya. We need to do something before things gets out of hand!" I was starting to freak out, man. I know had problems, but I never faced something this serious. Mori grasped my hand, calming me down and I looked at him "Sorry Mori. I'm just scared for her." he nods as I glanced at the floor, sighing.

My family is somewhat abusive but it's how my life is. They lied to me for 12 years about who is my real father and my parents begun to have a divorce since grade 7. Everything went down hill from that. I started to do bad in every subject. I tended to skip a lot classes and behave atrociously. In grade 10, I wanted a new start, so I resumed my studying and made new friends in High school. I liked freshmen year actually.

Everything went great, until the next year, second semester, my real father came back. My biological father, who I thought was my uncle left me and my cousin, Vira for four year for a business trip. I loved him since I was toddler and up, but now I hated him. I never loved my mother as much. She hits me and my older siblings. Some times, I think she take too much advantage for that. As the year past and I was older, the family members started to separate. Two sister are married and moved out of the house, my other sister who is the second youngest moved in with the second oldest and I started to register to a new school away from the family. My mother lived with her boyfriend, and my brother bought a house beside them with his wife and kids. My life wasn't that harsh, but I always felt so alone at home. So I wanted to start out fresh and go to University away from home. I wanted to be independent.

Though to be honest, I do miss my family but if I had never registered for Ouran Academy, I would become psychotic. No joke. Glancing at the host family, the end of my lips curled up. _I'm glad that I came here._

* * *

><p>Another day, another...well I'm still worried. Walking to my dance class, I couldn't help but think up impossible plans to help Amelia. You have no idea how creative my imagination can get. I seriously don't know how Superman got in it thought or the X-Men. Too bad that they are not real...<p>

***insert tears here***

Sighing to myself, I opened the dance studio and started to change. I was too lazy to go to the change rooms. I took off my uniform, starting with that stupid tight blazer, tie and shirt. I still had my tank-top on though. I hummed a tune to myself and rummage through my bag.

"S-Saiya-kun?" my eyes widen from hearing a girl's voice. Turning around quickly, I saw Amelia with her hand on her mouth, giving me a shock look. Oh...this is not good.

"Amelia..." I stuttered. She stood there, shocked still. Until she was able to get it through her head, she asked, "you really are a girl, aren't you?"

I gave her a surprising look. "You knew?"

She bit her lips and shook her head. "Well, the thought of you being a girl was there, but I never really realized that you were one. I always thought you were a-"

"Bishonen?" I finished and she nodded. I chuckled nervously, and scratched my cheek.

"Yeah...sorry to ruin your dreams. I'm not..."

"It's fine." then she held a doleful look. "I'm sorry about that day. I shouldn't have done that."

I waved her off. "It's fine."

She blinked, surprised. "But..."

"No, I shouldn't urge you like that. I would've just asked." my voice didn't leave for any argument, so Amelia just smiled.

"Arigatou, Saiya-ku...Um chan?" she offered.

I let out a laugh. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable with, Amelia-chan."

"So, when are you going to tell everyone?" I titled my head, confused. Oh! She was talking about my gender. Hm, that's a good question.

"Well, Kyouya pretty much controls that," deadpanned, she laughed. "but I guess i would try something. I really hate hiding who I am."

"But you're kind, loving and caring. How can that not be you?" she asked, frowning a bit. Hm, I don't know who to answer that.

"Well, I can't make everyone happy, Ameila-chan. No one can. No matter with the rich or the poor, everybody has a down side. People just have to live with it." she slowly started to understand. I didn't say this for me but for her as well. I stepped closer to her and place my hand on her shoulders. "No matter what happens, you have friends, you have me. Whenever you need a shoulder to cry, I'll be there or when ever you need help, call on me."

Ameila's eye's started to water and she pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and hug her back. "Thank you...Thank you so much..." she whispered as she buried her face into my neck and I patted her back awkwardly. She didn't notice though.

Why do I feel so manly doing this?

Ugh, I am hanging out with the Host club way too much.

* * *

><p>"So, your family is having a party and the Rosary's are coming?" I asked, excitedly to Kyouya as we are now in the Music room 3. He looked wary at me but nodded.<p>

"Yes, in other case-"

"YES!" I shouted with a fist pump. "That means I can make up a plan for Ameila and things will get better!" I felt a sting on my forehead and I hissed.

Kyouya shook his head with a smirk. Bastard flicked me. "We need to make a plan. Besides, I think I got something."

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "You always do and it somehow always involve me in a some wort of weird flashy costume." his smirk didn't disappear, in fact, it grew wider. "Aw, shit."

"I hate you. I hate you. Go die in a freaking hole." I growled and flushed as I glared at all the host members. Tamaki, the twins and even Honey was cowardly close to each other, hugging, scared by my reaction. Kyouya adjusted his glasses, smirking, Mori blushes and Haruhi was shaking her head, sighing.

You want to know why I am mad? I am freaking wearing a sexy maid costume! Okay, this confirms that I hate cosplaying, no matter how much I'm a Otaku, I don't like cosplaying. Oh, I also hate fish nets. Just getting it out there.

"Why, Saiya-sempai. You look enchanting." Kyouya complimented with a hit of mockery. I flipped him off.

"What kind of party is your family throwing, you bastard?" I demanded and pointed at myself. "I don't think a sexy maid costume will blend me in, if you know what I am saying."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. So play along." my eye twitched. Don't worry? How can I not worry? My breast is almost showing, the skirt is way to short and you can practically see my panties and... and I am wearing fish net stockings for crying out loud with five inch heels!

All in all, I looked like a slut. But I'm doing this for Ameila...Ugh.

"Alright! Fine..." I muttered making Kyouya satisfied.

"Glad you see it my way."

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>I took a break from serving and pretty much just sat in a corner right now looking around and mostly staring at the Rosary's. Nothing was going on with those two yet.<p>

You know, I really hate serving people. Just only to the snobbish people, I hate. My god, and they said we don't have manners. I also hate how some of the men are giving me hunger looks and it gave me disgusting shivers. Paedophiles.

I'm going to kill Kyouya.

Out of nowhere, the twins ran up to me, kidnapped me and brought me to the back. Then they shoved a dress and a box of shoes in my arms and pushed me to the changing rooms. "Hurry up and change!" they yelled. Clicking my tongue, I looked at the outfit. It wasn't all bad. It was lavender with a black belt around the middle and with black pumps. Wow, brand name too. Gucci. I like...

Quickly, I changed got out of the dressing room while I place on the last shoe on my right foot, jumping. I was done with that, I ran towards the twins as they grabbed me again to fix my hair and make up. At least they know their stuff. Looking at myself in the mirror, I saw the others walking in.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Kyouya as he flipped his phone. He close his eyes and smiled at me. Faker...

"You'll know soon enough." and with that, he ignored me. I pouted and huffed as Hikaru finished with my make-up.

"Wow...you look so much different." Hikaru said in awe. Kaoru nodded his head agreeing with his twin, while Honey ran up to me and grabbed my hands, smiling widely.

"You look so pretty, Sai-chan!" I gave him a soft smile, causing most of them to blush.

"Thank you, Honey." I got up from the chair I was sitting on and walked over to Mori. "Hello." I greeted.

He also gave a smile, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Beautiful." my breath hitched and I blushed, looking down saying thank you. Oh my...I think I like him. Ahh! Noooo! Not this again! The other guy broke my heart but Mori is not him. He is someone different. I shall not compare! Bad Saiya! Wow, I have got to stop talking to myself like that.

Suddenly, the room was dark.

People from the main room were screaming and running in panic. My eyes widen as I was on alert. What the hell was going on?

I felt a hand on my waist and I jumped. I started to tug myself away from whoever was holding me. "Saiya, it's me." I recognized the voice.

"Mori?" he gave a small grunt as he held me closer. "What going on?"

"I don't know." he said. We tried to walk to safety (how?) to some place without bumping to anyone. I thought there was going to a lot of people going to stampede us but I guess not. There was a lot of them in the main room though. Finally the lights were back on. I look over to Mori and he nodded. We stepped toward the main door and opened it. Everyone was under the table or just calming down. Wow, funny. Is that a gun I see? Damn.

The only person who was moving around was Richard Rosary. He seems to be in a fright. Why? He was looking under the table and behind the curtains. "Amelia! Amelia! Where are you?" he called out in worry. Oh, so Amelia was gone.

WHAT?

Please tell this is part of Kyouya's plan!

I tugged on Mori's sleeve. "Mori, we have to find her." he nodded as I walked out of the room faster, grabbing his hand for him to come along faster and went to look for the others. Damn, high heels are hard to run in. I stopped for a second, as Mori questioned what's wrong. I took off my pumps and carried it with my other hand. "It was a pain to run in." was all I said. He smirked and we both ran again to find everyone.

* * *

><p>Ahahaha...Sorry, really sorry for the wait but I had no motivation guys. No new reviews, no new chapter. D:<p>

So please review.

Kyouya: And support the Baka.

Me: Shut up! D:


	9. It's all good!

You know I got to make the case between Amelia and her father short. Can't go on for too long. Sooooo, I made another chapter! :D

Happy?

Kyouya: They should.

Me:...You haven't done any work though...

Kyouya: Being beside you is enough.

Me: Oh...HEY!

Kyouya: Anyways" * adjust glasses* Akuma-chan doe not own OHSHC or anything else that is not hers but her own Character and the plot.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Ameila cried, as two men in black roughly carried her out of the Ootori mansion.<p>

"Halt! Let go of her!" Tamaki demanded. One of the men grunted and shoved the girl to his partner and took out a gun out of his jacket, pointing it at Tamaki.

"Move kid or I'll shoot." he warned as the blonde slightly paled at the sight of a real gun. Amelia cried out and try overpower the male that held her. "Shut her up, you idiot!" They couldn't do anything, so the one who held the gun walked up to her and raised the gun to hit her but a shot gun was brought and the man dropped his weapon and gripped his hand, screaming from the pain. "You son of a bitch!"

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" A rough voice shouted. Tamaki look at him in shock.

"Richard Rosary..?" he whispered. "What's...going on?"

"Back away from her!" Richard point the gun at the other male who have his Amelia. "Now!" he barked. The male slow raised his hands off in surrender, stepping away from the hostage.

"Ack!" the male grunted and flew off the ground five feet away from them. Amelia eyes widen as well her father's and Tamaki's.

"Sai-nee-chan!" he called out shocked. I glared at the man who was now knocked out from my kick and I turned it on to the other male who clenched his injured hand from bleeding rapidly. I walked towards him as he tried to back away. Bending down to his pathetic level, I said. "You are going to wish that you didn't mess with us." I got back up as Mori caught up to me. I kind of ran without him. I glanced at Richard and frowned. I thought he didn't like his daughter and yet here he was, carrying a gun and protecting her. Family situation are so messed up.

Well, I shouldn't be talking though...

"Saiya-chan!"

"Takashi!"

"Are you guys alright?" Honey, the twins, Kyouya and Haruhi found us and ran over.

I nodded to them. "Yeah, we are fine. It's these guys-" I motioned with my head. "- that aren't. Take them to jail." I turned to Kyouya as Takashi and Honey tied up the bad guys. "Is this part of your plan?" I asked him a bit angry.

"No." I raised a brow. A straight out answer. Huh? " I was shocked, but I did some research that the Rosary was one of the main targets for Mafia's and gangs in most places." I rolled my eyes.

"Any reason why you didn't tell us before?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Not really." my brow twitched. Why that little...

"Father...?" Amelia queried as I turned my attention to her. "I thought..." Richard sigh slowly putting down the gun and walked towards her. Amelia was stiff because she didn't know what to do or think.

"Amelia..." her father started. "I'm sorry..." now he was a feet away from her. "I...I'm such a bad father..." he bent down and cried in his hands. Amelia was stunted and automatically went her father's side, soothing him. "I'm so sorry for everything..."

I sigh in relief. All this time, he felt guilty and let himself drink away his pain and hit his own daughter. He must really love his wife. I felt my eyes sting a bit and my lips quavered. I'm such an emotional person. I cried in Lion King when Mufasa died, okay? Of course I'll cry from this too!

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up at Mori. I can tell he was trying to comfort me. Sniffing and drying my small tears and walked up and gave them a smile. "Well, as much as I love a family moment, we still have a party. Why don't you guys make up then? Make it a Father and Daughter moment, huh?" Both of the Rosary glanced up at me and smiled. "Then let's get this party started!"

And the host club cheered.

Everyone was having a blast. Hell! Even Kyouya was!

I smiled staring at everyone who was dancing and talking with each other and then I glanced at the Rosary's who were sitting down talking. I guess they really did make up. I should do something for them. So I went up the stage wear the band play and I whispered to the leader. He smiled and nodded while handing the microphone to me. The music stops and gained everyone's attention towards me. "Hello, I'm Saiya Pheng. I hope you all had a good night after a certain little incident." I glanced at Amelia and Richard. "I would like to sing a song dedicated to a family who lost a wife and a mother and to those anyone who you loved and lost as well." I placed the microphone back to it's stand and stand behind it and nodded to the players.

I started to sing.

"_**Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you go on**_

Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on"

Amelia father stood up from his seat and offered a hand to his daughter and walked to the dance floor. Placing a hand on her back with Amelia left hand on her father's right shoulder and there other hand clasp together, they started to dance and the crowed started to clap.  
><em><strong><br>"Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time**_  
><em><strong>And last for a lifetime<strong>_  
><em><strong>And never let go till we're gone"<strong>_

_**Then others started to join them.**_

_**"Love was when I loved you**_  
><em><strong>One true time I hold to<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my life we'll always go on<strong>_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_  
><em><strong>I believe that the heart does go on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Once more you open the door<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're here in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart will go on and on<strong>_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear**_  
><em><strong>And I know that my heart will go on<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll stay forever this way<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are safe in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my heart will go on and on"<strong>_

I carried my vocals as far as I could when the song ended. Take a beep breath as I finished, everyone stopped dancing and faced me, clapping. The Rosary had tears in their eyes and a smile plastered on their face. Ameila mouthed a "thank you" and I nodded, grinning. I walked off the stage, and met up with the host club.

"That was so beautiful!" Tamaki hugged me tightly, sobbing. Lovely..."I didn't know you could sing a song like that! And it was sung by Celine Dion!"

"To be honest, I didn't think so either." I laughed, pushing him away, slightly.

Haruhi smiled, walking up to me. "You have a great voice." I chuckled gently and thanked her.

"Sugoi, Sai-chan!" Honey attacked me with his hug. I caught him with a grin on my face.

"Thank you, Hun." and then the twins did the same. "I'm letting you two do this just once." I warned them. They shrugged and kept hugging. I shook my head, giggling.

Both of them let go as Mori step towards me. "That was amazing." he told me. I blushed, trying to cover my face with my long bangs.

"Thanks...Mori."

"Takashi." I blinked at him. "Call me Takashi." he said softly.

"Thank you...Takashi." I whispered with a small smile.

"And now, another song sung by Saiya." I whipped my head to the stage and saw Kyouya with the mic. He walked down from the stage and offered my the mic. "Ready?" I shook my head.

"You owe me, but since this is a special event, I'll give you a discount."

He smirked "Deal." I gave him the same, taking the mic from him and point to the band to start the music as I went up to the stage followed by four more girls behind me for assistance.

**Me:**_ You know I still love you, Baby.  
>And it will never change. (Saranghae).<br>__**  
><strong>_**All:**_ I want nobody nobody but you, I want nobody nobody but you_**  
><strong>

**Girl 4: **_How can I be with another, I don't want any other_**  
><strong>

**All: **_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

__**Girl 1:**_ Why are you trying to, to make me leave ya  
>I know what you're thinking<br>Baby why aren't you listening  
>How can I just<br>Just love someone else and  
>Forget you completely<br>When I know you still love me_

__**Girl 3:**_ Telling me you're not good enough  
>My life with you is just too tough<br>You know it's not right so  
>Just stop and come back boy<br>How can this be  
>When we were meant to be<em>

__**All:**_ I want nobody nobody but you, I want nobody nobody but you_

**Girl 1:**_ How can I be with another, I don't want any other_

**All:**_ I want nobody nobody nobody nobody__**  
><strong>I want nobody nobody but you, I want nobody nobody but you_

**Girl 4:**_ How can I be with another, I don't want any other  
><em>

**All:**_ I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

__**Girl 2: **_Why can't we just, just be like this  
>Cause it's you that I need and nothing else until the end<br>Who else can ever make me feel the way I  
>I feel when I'm with you, no one will ever do<em>

__**Girl 3:**_ T__elling me you're not good enough  
>My life with you is just too tough<br>You know me enough so  
>You know what I need boy<br>Right next to you is where I need to be._

**Everyone was starting to do the nobody dance. I want nobody , nobody but you point and *clap clap, point, clap***

**All: **_I want nobody nobody but you, I want nobody nobody but you_

**Girl 1:**_ How can I be with another, I don't want any other  
><em>

**All:**_ I want nobody nobody nobody nobody  
>I want nobody nobody but you, I want nobody nobody but you<em>_**  
><strong>_

**Girl 4:**_ How can I be with another, I don't want any other**  
><strong>_

**All:**_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody  
>I don't want no body, body<br>I don't want no body, body_

**Girl 1:**_ Honey you know it's you that I want, it's you that I need  
>Why can't you see~<em>

_I want nobody nobody but you ( _**Girl 4:**_ nobody but you) , I want nobody nobody but you ( _**Girl 4:**_ nobody but you)_

**Girl 1:**_ How can I be with another, I don't want any other  
>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody (2x)<em>

__**Me:**_ Back to the days when we were so young and wild and free  
>Nothing else matters other than you and me<br>So tell me why can't it be  
>Please let me live my life my way<br>Why do you push me away  
>I don't want nobody nobody nobody nobody but you. <em>

Then we wrapped our left arm around the mic stands we have for each of us and attach our hand to our hip while bending our knees and facing right of the stage. I'm loving the crowed right now.

* * *

><p>ALL DONE! :D<p>

Tamaki: Yay! What a wonderful time!

Me: Yeah, didn't save anything cake for me though... D:

Tamaki: *hugs me* Oh, I'm sorry, my daughter! *cries*

Me: *sweat drops* ...Okay...Honey, please do the job.

Honey: Okay! :3 Please review! PLEASE!


End file.
